Desire and Desiree
by RainAndThunder1991
Summary: While Edward has been gone Bella has been married, had a child, and is now widowed. She's raising her and Jacob's child alone. When Edward comes back there is one setback. A little werewolf. Edward must ask himself one question: Is Bella worth it?COMPLETE
1. Alice

_'Bella I don't want you to come with me.'_

'_You...don't...want me?'_

_'You're not good forf me, Bella.'_

_'If...that's what you want.' (New moon, chapter 3)_

All of a sudden, I was woken up by a child jumping on me and giggling like mad. "Mommy! Get up! Get up! I'm hungery!"

I opened my eyes and saw my five year old daughter, Desiree Elizabeth Black, grinning at me and trying to pull the covers off of me. So, naturally, I pretend I'm still asleep and grab her and pul her in to the covers with me.

She started squirming, play screaming, and pretending to get away from me. It was a game we had played since she had gotten her 'big kid bed'. "Mommmmmeeeeeeeeeeee! Let me go! Feed me!" Sha said between giggles.

"Fine, fine." I grabbed her hand. "What do you want, love?"

She put her hand under her chin and pretended that she didn't know what she wanted even though we both knew what it was "I want waffles! With peanut butter!"

"I never did understand how you and your father ate that." I started laughing.

While I made her waffles, Desiree went into the livingroom and grabbed her doll that Jacob had gotten her when she was four. That was the last birthday that he lived to see. The doll looked almost exactly like her, I think that's why he got it for her. Ever since he died eight months ago, Desiree never went anywhere without that doll. She called her Alice. God knows how she picked that name out.

Desiree looked like both of us. She had her father's soft dark hair, warm eye color, and when she was around people, she made everybody happy she was around her. Nobody could feel sad when my personal sun was around, she could warm the coldest of hearts. She had my pale skin, and sadly, my tendency to fall down a lot, but it was cute. The only thing scary about her was that when she got mad, she had a tendency to talk real fast like certain vampire.

After she was born, I wasn't sad anymore. That hole that Edward caused was almost gone because of her. All that was left was a tiny hole, the size of a pea, left. But I only felt it when I slept now.

For awhile I didn't even know it was there until Jacob died. Then I started feeling it again. I guess he kept the coldness out with his body heat. I never hurt when I was around him. But as long as I had her, I knew that the whole wouldn't bother me.

"Mommy, do you think daddy misses us?"

I picked her up. "Of course he does! How could he not? You remember him, whenever he wasn't here, he called, like, every five minutes. Just to talk to you! Right now he's probably watching us. Which reminds me...you've been brushing haven't you? Because he can see it..." My child didn't like brushing her hair, or her teeth. I had to give her some insentive.

Her eyes bulged so much out of her head that I thought they'd pop out. "...He can see that?"

"Sure can"

"I don't think I like that."

"Babe, look at it this way, you'll always have someone watching out for you."

"Good."

_Jacob, I need you. We need you. Look at our child, she's still hurting. Please help us._ I hugged Desiree, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. In one arm was my head, and in the other was Alice. Whose head was flat from being squeezed so much.

We hugged like that for about five minutes, both of us refusing to stop. We both knew that the situation was hopeless.

"Mommy, I'm hungery."

I laughed and put her down. The timer for the waffles went of and I gave her two. She smiled and said thank you.

"Dear, we're going to visit Uncle Embry today, alright?"

"Sure mommy! Do you think that if I ask he'll change form again and let me ride him?" Desiree started to jump up and down.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he will if you ask."

"YAY!"

Sometimes its so easy to make a child happy.

_Author's note: I plan to add another chapter today, so it should be up in about an hour or so. Review. Tell me what you think! _


	2. Snakes & Rugs

"Uncle Embry!" Desiree screamed and ran into Embry's arms. He picked her up and swung her around and around while she squeeled. He the put her down and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Don't do that! Mommy did my hair and I don't want it ruined." She then stuck her tounge out at him. He reached for her but she ran behind me, the whole time giving him raspberries.

"So, what can I do for you Bells?" Embry wondered.

"Des, sweety, can you give me and Uncle Embry a few minutes to talk? I'm sure he has something for you to do." I looked at him. "Don't you?"

"Sure do, there's a snake in the livingroom the size of your head, why don't you go look at him?" He was talking about Galen, the snake he's had for about three years now. Nobody knows why he keeps it. It was an ugly thing, all nasty and old; he bought it off of his dad because he was too old to take care of it himself. The snake had to be about eight years old.

"Cool!"

"If you want, Emily and Sam are inside so if you ask real nice Sam might let you hold him." Desiree's wanted to hold Galen for as long as I can remember, but Jacob didn't like the idea of his baby holding something that could eat her if it wished to. But that snake had been hardly able to move because it was so fat.

She ran inside as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"Now, Bella, what is it you need?" Ever since Jacob had died, Embry had been there to make sure that everything was ok and told us that if we ever needed something, we should ask him. And so we had. The way I figured it, Des needed a male adult in her life and I figured Embry was the man for the job. He didn't seem to mind.

"Embry, for the past few weeks I have been feeing like I'm being spyed on, and the feeling just won't shake! I swear to god last night while I was sleeping, someone was in my room with me. Honestly, I'm scared out of my mind. Of course I havent told Des, Heaven knows how she would act."

"So you want me to tell you if there are leeches in the area?"

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way. So...is there?" _Please say no, please say no._

"Bella, I didn't want to worry you, but there is one male vampire wondering around, but we're not one hundred percent sure who it is, if it's one of the Cullens--" I flinched. "We can't go on the territory, but we've been waiting for him to cross the line, but he hasn't. At the moment we can't do anything about it. Sorry."

"It's ok, I just don't want anything happening to Desiree. It would kill me if that happened."

"I wish I understood that, but seeing that the only thing I have close to a child is that fat snake inside, I can't completelly understand how your feeling. You can stay here, if you want." Embry seemed kind of hopeful.

"No, I don't want Des to know that anything wierd is going on. I'll just be careful."

Then she ran back outside. "Mommy, that snake is nasty! I thought snake were suposed to be warm, but it felt so oily and greesy, why?"

Embry answered, " Because it's getting old, so it doesn't shed as much, so Galen sweats, hoping to get rid of the dead skin." Then he winked at her.

"Uncle Embry, can I ride on you? I haven't been able to since--" She squeezed Alice's head again. "Daddy died." But she didn't cry. We were making progress at least.

"Sure, just give me a moment." Then he walked into the forest, obviously so he could take his clothes off before he changed. Then out walked this huge wolf that looked like it was smiling at us as Desiree starting grinning.

"Mommy, can you hold Alice for me? Please?"

"Sure sweety, just make sure when you get on, you hang on real tight." I looked at Embry. "At so help you if you drop her! There will be a new rug on my floor!"

The wolf just smiled bigger and howled. Then he got as close as he could to the ground so the Desiree could hop on his back. Then like a flash he was back into the forest. I could here his howl and my daughter's laughter as they went out of sight.

After a few hours of being at Embry's house, Des was tired so we needed to go home. After the fifteen minnute drive, she was asleep in the back. So went we finally made it to the front of the house, I carried her inside and up into her room.

When I finally made it down stairs, after singing to her, I sat im Jacob's old recliner and grabbed_ Pet Sementary_, the book I had been reading. After about ten minutes, I started feeling nervous again. I looked up room my book and saw someone.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you, again." He said with a smile.

_Authors Note:_ _So, what do you think? reviews are always wanted. It lets me know if I did a good job or not. :D_


	3. The visitor

_When I finally made it down stairs, after singing to Desiree, I sat in Jacob's old recliner and grabbed _Pet Sementary, _the book I had been reading. After about ten minutes, I started feeling nervous again. I looked up room my book and saw someone._

_"Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you, again." He said with a smile._

"Emmett?!" I screamed and almost tackled him because I was so happy. "My goodness, have I missed you! What are you doing here?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch. Its been so long since I'd seen him it came to a point where Emmett smelt good to me.

"Well, I was in town doing some business and I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to see my baby sister!" He looked me up and down. "You're not a baby anymore...how old are you?"

I grinned at him. "I'm 24 now."

Emmett started to smell the air. "What in the world is that smell, it's kind of bitter and sour at the same time. Nasty! Is someone else here?"

I blushed. I knew that when I saw him I'd have to tell him about Desiree. Maybe it would cause Edward some of the pain he caused me... "My daughter is upstairs, but I don't know what is _bitter_ or _sour _about her. She bathes everyday..."

It looked like Emmett was going to die from a stroke or something. "And...who is the father?"

I looked away from him. "Jacob."

"A WEREWOLF!?" Emmett yelled.

I heard Desiree whimper and get out of bed.

Mother mode kicked in. NOBODY made my child whimper. Or woke her up. I could tell Emmett was scared of me. I tried to imagine my face, and believe me, it wasn't pretty. I slapped him. "Emmett you boob, why did you wake her up!? I just had gotten her to sleep!"

"Mommy? Why did that big man scream?" Desiree whimpered, sat on my lap, and snuggled up to me as close as she could get. I wrapped my arms around her shaking frame.

"Desiree, this is...your uncle, Emmett, he's...he's my brother. Emmett, this is Desiree." The next thing that happened was so cute. Emmett took his huge hand and shook Desiree's small one. He could have easliy taken eight of Des's hands into one of his. I could tell that they would get along famously.

I knew it was a horrible lie to tell her, but I couldn't think of another one I could use. All of Jacob's friends were uncles to Des, why shouldn't mine?

"Uncle Emmett, can you change into a wolf like Uncle Embry?" She wondered.

Emmett shot me a look, but said , "No, but I can do something much better." Emmett grinned.

Desiree's eye's started to get that excited look in them that happened all the time. "What's that?"

"I can run faster than any of those--"I glared at him and kicked him. They werre my family too."Other uncles of yours!"

"Really? Can you give me a piggyback ride soon?"

"Soon, but not tonight, I have to leave in a little bit after I talk to your mother."

"Allllllrrrrigghht..." She looked up at me. "Do you want to talk to him alone?" I nodded. "Can I stay in your room for the night?"

"Sure, babe." She kissed me on the cheek and went up to bed--but not without falling _up_ the stairs.

One thing I loved about her, she laughed when she fell down. It was a game to her. "You ok?" I yelled as I ran into the room. But she was already upstairs.

I slowly walked back into the livingroom to talk to Emmett. This should prove to be interisting...

_Authors Note: So, tell me whatcha think! Reviews are always helpful. I plan to have at least one more posted by the time I go to bed though. If you have any questions about the story, or you dont understand something, I'll do my best to straighten it out to you. I know some of you wanted Edward back already, but when he does show up, I want to make sure it's good!_

_XOXOX_

_**Adrian**_


	4. Miserable

_I slowly walked back into the livingroom to talk to Emmett. This should prove to be interisting..._

Emmett waited until I was seated to start talking. Just like before, I sat in Jacob's chair hoping that it would add some comfort.

Emmett on the other hand tried to stay away from the recliner as he could get. I guess that it still smelled like him. I tried to hide the fact that I was smelling the couch, hoping to remember the way he smelled to. But for a totally different reason.

But instead of smells, memories hit me. Me and Jacob sleeping on the couch together holding Desiree when she wasn't even walking. Nights when Des was sleeping and me and Jacob had a few minutes to ourselves. Jacob sitting in the chair, while holding Des in his arms as she slept. So many memories.

"Emmett how long have you been in town?" I just remembered that I had been seeing things when I wasn't paying attention. Maybe it was him. But deep down inside I knew who I hoped it was. But I couldn't give myself hope. The pea sized hole was good enough for me. I didn't need it getting any bigger.

"A few hours. Not very long at all." Emmett smiled. "As I said, I have business to take care of."

"And what would this business include?"

"Nothing." He was lieing. He sounded too innocent. Something was up.

I glared at him, "Now listen here. I have been through hell these last few months! My hasband died, my daughter cried all the time, and I can't handle it! If you don't tell me right now, I'll do something I know you'll regret."

Emmett smiled at me. And that just made me angeryer. "What do you think is so funny?" My voice had gotten a lot colder.

He straightened up in his chair and pretended to be scared so I wouldn't hurt him. "Emmett tell me the business, or get out of my house. You're choice."

Emmett sighed, even though he didn't need to breath. "Someone wanted me to check on you." He looked at me and whatever he saw made it so he continued, "Naturally, he just wanted me to look in the window, but you know me. Do I ever listen? The little wolf's smell didn't help me any either." He grinned.

"He wanted you to check on me? Why? He doesn't care."

Emmett looked shocked. "Sure he does, do you think he would have had me check on you if he didn't care?" He scooted a little bit closer to the recliner. "He's miserable..."

"Serves him right!" I tried to control my anger. "How do you think I felt? The only thing that's keeping me together is Des! You think_ he _is miserable? You should have seen me six years ago. It was not pretty. Thank the Lord for Jacob! Could you even imagine what I would be like if it wasn't for him? I'd be dead, and it wasn't physical death either. It was as if my soul had left my body. I could tell you stories, Emmett. Stories that would make it so you wouldn't be able to sleep if you could. Listen to my stories and then tell me if he's miserable."

"Ok."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Tell me the stories."

"Fine I will. How would you feel if I told you I was raped?"

Emmett looked at me like I was lieing to him. "What!?"

"Mike raped me almost two months after you guys left. He was tired of waiting for me, I guess. One day he pulled me to his car and drove down by the forest by the highway. At that time I didn't care what happened to me. The more he hurt me, the more I liked it. I hoped that if he hurt my just right, I would die."

By that time Emmett had ignored the smell of Jacob's recliner and had picked me up and put me in his lap. I started crying as I remembered what happened to me.

"After that I was more catatonic than before. All I did was hope that I would die. But I tried to keep my pain inside so that I wouldn't hurt Charlie. I never considered suiside. I thought it was to good for me. That went on for months. I think about six...

"And then Jacob showed up, he took care of me." I looked at Emmett as I said, "Unlike your brother, he did everything I needed, wanted, and more. He loved me as is. Damaged goods. By the time that I found out about him being a werewolf, I didn't care anymore. I loved a vampire. So what was the difference?" Emmett opened his mouth to speak. "Please don't talk. I'd like to finish the rest of the story first.

"I loved with as much of my heart that I had left. He excepted that. Soon all my life was about was him. Billy signed the papers saying that we could get married when he turned 17. By that time I was allready five months pregnant.

"My life was happy for awhile. When Des was born I didn't even feel the hole anymore. Only a pea sized one was left. Jacob closed that hole though, for the longest time I forgot about it. Until eight months ago.

"Victoria had come back. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen 'We can hanldle it Bells', he said. The only thing that comforts me about his death is that when he died, he took down Victoria with him. At least that's what I thought at first.

"Then the hole came back. As I said, just a pea, but big enough that everytime I close my eyes I see them. Both of them. Jacob and Edward. I see Jacob's warm smile, the smile that made a room bright. And then I saw him, Edward, those cold eyes as he told me that he didn't want me. Never loved me. Told me that I was just a distraction. But Jacob's smile keeps the pain at bay. Makes it so that I don't hurt as much.

"Then I open my eyes. And there is Desiree, my little angel. The only thing im my life that is constant and keeps me put together.

"Now, tell me Emmett. Do you think that Edward's miserable?" I glared at him and waited for his answer.

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little...disturbing, but I think it needed to be done. The chapters ahead are going to be much more..pleasent. Review, tell me what you think. I know most of you like Des, but I don't think every chapter needs to be bright and happy do you? _ _Review and tell me what you think! _

_XOXOX_

_**Adrian**_


	5. Mommy's Old Friend

_Authors Note: Ok, so I guess you can see how this is going to work. Some people think that my spelling isn't the greatest, and I know this. Well, I've been thinking that I need someone to help me out with that. I have friend, who I am going to ask if she wants to help me correct it (She won the spelling bee around here every year since, like 3rd grade) but if she desides she doesn't want to, I'll be looking for someone. If you're willing to correct my grammar(And read the chapter before anyone else!) email me at I know girl's can't become werewolves, but, I desided to tweek it a little bit. Why shouldn't girls be able to change into them? Even if I deside Des can't change into one, she'll still have the perks of being one. (Sence of smell, ect)_

_On with the story! And, just to make it a bit more interisting, let's have someone other than Bella narrarate this chapter. Like, maybe...Desiree?_

_"I have to leave in a little bit, after I talk to your mother, " Uncle Emmett said._

_"Alllllrrriiiiight. Do you want to talk to him alone?" Mommy nodded. "Can I stay in your room for the night?"_

_"Sure, babe."_

As I waited for mommy to come up stairs, I rested my head on daddy's old pillow. After all those months of daddy watching me from Heaven, it still smelled like him. It felt like hours waiting up for mommy.

Then I saw something climp into her room. My first reaction would have been to scream bloody murder, but I didn't. Mommy's guest down stairs smelt a lot like the one in the room with me. He couldn't be that bad them, could he? I liked Uncle Emmett, he reminded me of Uncle Embry. Sort of.

Just like Uncle Emmett, the man infront of me stunk. Sort of like what my vomit smells like after I eat to much candy even though mommy told me to stop. But, he looked different. Uncle Emmett was friendly looking while this guy looked like he would love to cut me to pieces and feed me to something.

"Who are you?" I asked him. There was no sence in ignoring him. I knew he was here, he know I was here.

The man looked a little wierded out that I would ask him that. He was younger than Uncle Emmett, I could tell that. This man had reddish brown hair, sickly pale, (paler than me!) really dark amber colored eyes, and was sort of skinny. Much more skinny than daddy.

"Well, my name is Edward." That was kind of a funny name. Even funnier than Embry. One time I asked him about his name. He wasn't very happy about that.

"Nice to meetcha Mr. Edward, my name is Desiree." I watched him for awhile, trying to figure out what he wanted. "What are you doing in my mommy's room?" I didn't think daddy would like it very much if he knew that someone could easily climb into mommy's room. I knew I wouldn't.

"Well, I was hoping to take to her." He was lieing. I could tell that much. Right before daddy died he taught me how to tell if someone was lieing to me or mommy; it turns out a lot do, for some reason.

"Well, Mr. Edward, she'd downstairs talking to Uncle Emmmett."

He didn't like something that I said, that was for sure. He sort of tenced and asked me, "Uncle Emmett?"

"Yeah, mommy said that it was her brother. I never met him before though." He looked like he wasn't as uncomfortable any more.

"Well, Desiree, how long has he been here?" As he said that he sat at the end of the bed and made a face. It looked like he smelt something bad, too.

"A few hours, I was waiting for mommy to come to bed. I don't like being up here alone. But she wanted to talk to him by herself for a while." I kept on studying his face as I spoke. He didn't look happy. He looked unhealthy. "If you don't mind me asking you something, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just that someone I love seems to have moved on."

"Are you sure about that. If you love them, are you going to fight for them? Daddy had to. At least that's what my Uncle Sam says when he sees me."

"I'm not quite sure yet." He needed sleep, that was for sure. The bags under his eyes were horrible. "What happened to your...father?" He had a hard time spitting that word out. I'm not quite sure why he changed topic, though.

"Daddy? Oh, he died months ago. There was a mean vampire that wanted mommy and he killed her.Did you know, you smell somewhat like her? Except you aren't as bad."

He looked shocked. "A mean vampire?"

"Yep!" I grabbed Alice and pulled her as close as I could.

"Who's the doll?" He asked me.

I smiled. I liked talking about her as much as I could. "Her name is Alice. Daddy got her for me when I was four. One night when I tried to wake mommy up, she said the name Alice in her sleep. Ever since then my doll has been called that. It's a pretty name isn't it?" I looked at him.

"It's a very pretty name." He looked like he was choking. "She looks just like you."

"Thank you. Mommy likes her."

"Why don't you tell me about your mommy? How has she been doing?" Finally, there looked like there was some form of life in his eyes. I wondered why.

"Well, she's really pretty..."

"Yes, she is."

I giggled. "Well, she works as a waitress at a very fancy restaurant in a big town" I pointed east. "That way. When she's gone I stay with Aunt Emily." It was fun there. "At home mommy only bakes once in awhile. There, Aunt Emily bakes everyday, and she bakes everything you could ever want or imagine. All I had to do when I go there is help weed her garden, but I like to. It's fun!"

Mr. Edward just sat there and listened to me talk, even though he didn't look comfortable here. "Does mommy ever get lonely?"

"Always. She tries to hide it, but it's easy to tell. Why do want to know about mommy so much?" I was a very curious child. One of the perks of being an only child was that I could as mommy as many questions as I wanted and she didn't have to share her attention.

"Your mommy and I are great friends." He was lieing again. "At least we were. Once, long ago." He looked like he wanted to cry, but I had a feeling he couldn't.

"How old are you? You can't be as old as mommy."

"I'm around 25."

Again, he was lieing. If he wants anything to do with mommy, he needs to work on not lieing anymore. I'll make sure of it. "Sure you are." Then I yelled. "MOMMY! WHEN ARE YOU COMING UPSTAIRS?" The I looked at Mr. Edward. He looked like he was going to leave. "You don't have to go, I have a feeling she'll be sleeping downstairs with uncle Emmett."

"IT'LL BE AWHILE, LOVE!" Mommy yelled.

"See? So tell me a little bit about you. I've told you about me, mommy, my uncles and aunts, and daddy. You're turn"

"One more question then I'll answer anything you want to know. Who's your father?"

_Author's Note: Review!_


	6. Filthy Mutt

_Author's Note: Ok, do I've desided that every few chapters, I'd have a different POV, but I will warn when I'm going to do that, ok? But most of the storyy will be done in Bella's POV. Enjoy the chapter_

_Real quick. Let's answer some questions. or make some comments._

_1. Some of you think that this couple couldn't of happened, but I think it could have. Lets make some points. It's sort of like the butterfly effect :D. What do you think would have happened if, lets say, Alice never showed up? Or if Rosalie never told Edward about cliff diving? I bet that JAcob would have eventually broken her down somehow._

_2. I know that girls can't become werewolves, but I desided to switch it up a bit. Why shouldn't they be able to? So, yeah._

_3. If some of you think that Desiree's sentence structure (ect) is to mature for her age, I did that intentionally. I wanted people to know how smart she was. It becomes very important in this chapter._

_4. Any other questions or comments, just ask!_

**"So tell me a little bit about you. I've told you about me, mommy, my uncles and aunts, and daddy. You're turn"**

**"One more question then I'll answer anything you want to know. Who's your father?"**

I knew that I shouldn't have come here, but I couldn't help it. Ever since Alice's vision months ago, I've had to come here to see her and make sure she stayed safe. Alice wouldn't let me what the vision was of, but now I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Well, my daddy was Jacob Black." I tensed. I tried to hide my anger from the child, but I couldn't. I clinched my fist and kept trying to tell myself that it wouldn't help to put my fist through Bella's wall. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded like I was choking on something.

Then for some strange reason she started to cry. "You...you're not...m mad at m me are you?" Then she started to cry. Loudly. I quickly put my arms around her and didn't breathe. She obviously didn't like how i smelled either because I couldn't hear her and wrinkled her nose.

After awhile she started to calm down after I started to rub my hand down her back slowly. I thought she was asleep untill she asked, "Mr. Edward, are you ok now?"

I smiled at her. She was a very smart girl She had to have gotten that from Bella's side of the family because, like her, Bella could tell how someone was feeling just by being in the same room with her.

"I'm fine, truely." Not completely, but as fine as I was going to get while being in Bella and _Jacob'_s room. It felt sick to even think that. It should be Bella and _my_ room, not his. This envy was worse than when I was envious of Mike. It must be because I had completely lost this time.

Then I switched the subject. "Desiree, what's you full name?"

"Bu..but I thought I got to ask the qu...questions this time!" She had very good memory too.

"How about this? Answer my question, and I promise you that you can ask me anything."

"Ok," She smiled at me. "My full name is Desiree Elizabeth Black."

Desiree Elizabeth. My mother's name was Elizabeth. I remember telling her one night that when I was 16 and human, that I wanted children more than anything in the world. I told her that I wanted many girls and to name my oldest daughter that. It hurt me to know that she named her child that.

But it pleased me beyond belief to know that there was a child out there with that name. It ment that somewhere deep down, she still cared for me the way that I cared about her.

I smiled at her. She looked so much like her mother, but I bet that she heard that she looked more like her father. But they were wrong. Her face was all Bella, except for her eyes. Bella's eyes were a warm brown, while the child's eyes were so dark they were almost black, but just like her mothers, they were expressive. Her skin was exactly the same color, too. Her hair though, wow. It was black, true, but it had the same texture and feel to it and was just a small amount longer than Bella's used to be. If I knew what Bella looked like at her age, I was sure it was like her. Almost.

"Mr. Edward, it's my turn now." Again, she smiled at me.

"Ok, ask anything."

"You know Uncle Emmett, right?" I nodded my head. "How?"

"Well, we went to college together and we were roommates." It wasn't a lie, exactly. We were roommates about 40 years ago.

"Ok, then how do you know mommy?"

We went to high school together; she was my best friend." I smiled sadly, remembering all the times we enjoyed eachothers company by holding hands, touching her hair, and other things like that.

"Were you only friends?" This child is too smart.

"I'll let your mother answer that." I sure wasn't going to. I could see the look she would give me as she found out from Emmett where I was, hunt me down and kill me through many cruel ways, then burn my body. I valued my life way to much.

"If you're friends with mommy, can I call you Uncle Edward?"

"No, I'm sorry, but you can me just Edward." If I ever had a chance to be with Bella again, I didn't want her daughter thinking that we were related.

For what felt like the thousandth time tonight, she started to cry again.

"Dear child, calm down, let me finish!" I implored her. "I swear to you that I shall be around here! Often! I just want to be more than 'Uncle' Edward."

As if she had bipolar disorder, she quickly went from sad to angery. Then, somehow, she had pinned me to the wall. I tried to stop her, but she was just too stong. Even at her age. I guess she got that from the Black's side of the family because Bella couldn't have done that if she had wanted to.

"Now listen very closely, because I have no intention of repeating myself," she said colder than a child's voice should have. "You can be Uncle Edward, or even just Edward, if you perfer. But you will not, not now, not ever, _be daddy_." Then her voice suddenly went back to normal. "Understand?"

It took a few moments, but I had finally gotten out of her death grip, with out answering her. Then she was back on the bed like me boing pinned to the wall had never happened. Bella must have been in a deep conforsation to not have heard that.

"Now listen to me, you little brat, I have no intention of you ever calling me_ daddy_. Believe me, if a child was going to call me _daddy_, it would be a child I actually like. Do _you _understand?" When I said daddy, I said it like that word was a curse.

"Good, becausee you're not half the man my daddy was and more," she growled at me.

"Well, being all that man didn't stop that vampire from killing him, did it?" I knew that I shouldn't have said that, but it was too late.

Then, she starting crying...again. I started to reach for her and to tell her I was sorry and shouldn't have said that, but then she lifted up her head, looked at me, smiled, and punched me. Hard.

I acually few across the room!

Then she ran, grabbed her doll, and shot down the stairs like her butt was on fire screaming, "Mommmmmmmmmyyyyyyy!"

Oh shit.

(Authors Note: To end here, or not to end here, that is the question...not to end here! Enjoy my kindness!)

I ran downstairs like the hound dogs of Hell were at nipping on my ankles. Then, I yelled, "Filthy mutt!"

By the time that I was in the livingroom, Desiree was in her mothers lap crying, while Bella ran a soothing head down her head to the middle of her back, then started at the top again.

Then I looked at her. Bella hadnt changed much in the few years that I had actually seen her awake. There were no wrinkles to speak of, her hair was cut shorter (just a little bit past her shoulders), and she was dressing differently, but that was about it. Then I looked at her face. It was not happy."

She didn't look mad, no that wasn't a powerful enough word to describe it. Pissed was a good word though. "Edward, you have five seconds to get out of my house before I get the gun." As she said this, she reached behind the reciner she was sitting in, and pulled out a hand gun and started loading it.

"5...4...3...2...you have one second, lover." When she said lover, she was being cruel. I used to call her that at one point in time when I still could say she was mine.

"'_Uncle_ Emmett, please help me." Hopefully she hadn't turned him against me.

"Now, Bella, you don't have to do this..."Emmett wasn't trying that hard to help me anymore. That much was clear. By the time Bella had the gun loaded, Desiree was in Emmett's lap laughing at me and sticking her toung out at me. the Bella stood up and took aim.

"Come on, Bella, you know this won't hurt me!"

"I know that, but it'll make me happy." She started grinning.

Then she shot me.

_Author''s Note: Review!_


	7. The Battle

_Author's Note: Let's answer some more questions that my wonderful fans have asked me! _

_1. Some of you think that Bella is starting to get a little bit out of character, but listen closely. Edward just showed up, out of the blue, and insulted her daughter. How would you act if that happened, regardless of if the child was right or wrong! I won't even mention what Edward's done to her alone! Also, Bella isn't the same person that Edward fell inlove with, she's changed and has matured. Don't forget that she was married to Jacob Black, that was bound to change her! For better, or for worse!_

_2. Now, I don't want you guys to start to hate Desiree. She's five, she's not completely controlled of her emotions, nor does she like the fact that her mother could be happy without her father. Think about it, if something happened to your father/mother at that age, would you want the other one to have someone who could __**replace**__ them? _

_3. Keep in mind, even though Bella shot him, it couldn't have hurt him anyways!_

_Again, questions or comments are loved!_

_**"Come on, Bella, you know this won't hurt me!"**_

_**"I know that, but it'll make me happy." I started grinning.**_

_**Then I shot him.**_

I knew it was heartless of me to do that, but NO ONE messes with my baby. I knew it wouldn't kill him so I saw no harm done, sure he might feel some pain, but it wouldn't kill him, so that was the important thing.

Though it sure felt good doing it. The nerve of him! Showing up--not even telling me--and calling my child a 'filthy mutt'? If anybody else would have done it, it would have killed them, but this isn't anybody else. It was the cause of my misery over the last few years.

But then it hit me completely who I had shot. I had shot Edward, the one who not only caused me misery, but more happiness than I could have gotten anywhere else in the world. I couldn't believe I had done it, even after all those nights I had stayed up calming myself thinking about how he could feel some of my pain.

Then I fell to the floor crying. Edward had started to reach for me, but Desiree started to growl at him. It wasn't one of those human growls that people use when they get angery, though. It was one an animal would use when something it didn't like when too close to something that it cared for. But Edward just growled back at her.

"Listen you two, now is not the time, nor place for your guy's childish behavior!" I said through my tears.

Edward was then able to pick me up and sit beside me while Des sat on Emmett's lap glaring and snarling under her breath. Like father like daughter.

After I had calmed down some, I realized who I was sitting by, and who had an arm around my waist. I didn't want him anywhere near me, even if I did feel sorry for hurting him. So I pushed him away from me and he didn't try to stop me.

I sat back in my original seat and glared at him. "What do you want, Edward?"

"To talk," he replied.

"Fine, you have two minutes. Then I want you out of here." I wouldn't budge on this either.

"Bella, come on! Two minutes won't get me anywhere!"

"A minute and fourty-five seconds, now." I looked at the watch I kept on at all times.

He sighed. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. Bella, I have missed you. Please take me back."

I laughed at him. "You can't be serious! After all this time has passed, do you actually expect that to work?"

"Now, Bella.."

"Answer the question, Mr. Edward," Desiree said sweetly. I smiled at her. Even when someone was mean to her, she still used her manners like me and her father had taught her.

"Yes, please do." I wasn't expecting an answer, but it was worth a try. "And while you're at it, you can explain to me why you called my daughter a filthy mutt."

Edward looked to Emmett for help, but he wasn't giving any. When he figured it out he said. "I have a perfectly good reason for calling your...child," He made it sound like he wanted to use a different word than child, goodthing he didn't though because I would have tried to kill him right then and there. "That. she pushed me against the wall and threatened me."

I had to laugh at that. "You're telling me that you almost got the crap beat out of you by a five year old?"

"Yes I am."

"Edward, my child is not violent."

"Bella, let's not talk about this right now, I have only a few seconds left. Do you want _anything_ to do with me?" He was begging with his eyes for me to except him but I just looked away. I didn't want to be lured into another thing like last time he did that.

"Edward, you have got to be kidding. Even if I did still want you--" I wanted him more than anything in the world at that moment. "I wouldn't take you back because if I'm going to be with someone, they are going to have to except my child. You don't seem to be able to though." I sighed

"That child is a demon!"

"Enough. You're time is up, you can leave now." Then I added, "Oh, just so you know, I'm going to start locking my windows at night so you can't come in. Don't even bother trying." I started to push him to the door,and shockingly didn't try to stop me. "Desiree, say goodbye to Mr. Edward."

Desiree then skipped up to him and said, "Mommy, can you pic me up? I want to give Mr. Edward a kiss on the cheek." She grinned at me.

"Sure babe."

I lifted her up and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek like she said she would. Then I heard her whisper, "Looks like the filthy mutt won this round, doesn't it?" I desided to ignore what she said.

"Only one battle. The war isn't over yet." Then he looked at me. "Bella, I am willing to fight for you, to prove that I love you more than anybody in the whole would if you let me."

"You can try. But it will be hard work. The only way to do it though is to prove it by excepting my daughter into your life, not only me." Then, just like my daughter, I kissed him on the cheek and whispered something completely different from what she said. "It'll be hard work though, are you up for a challenge?"

Then he smiled a true smile, so different than the other ones he had done tonight, "Bella, I'd do anything for you. Even if it includes putting up with a demon child."

"She has a name, Edward." I didn't know how well this was going to work. "Use it."

"Desiree, then."

"Better, not the best, but..better."

I knew this was going to give me time. Enough that my the time that he had excepted my daughter, I wouldn't be morning for Jacob. I promised myself, though, that I would always use his last name though, and I planned to still.

As soon as I shut the door I started to spin my wedding ring that I still wore around and around my finger.

**Author's Note: I know this wasn't one of my best or longest chapters, but I kind of like it. I promise that the next one will be better, though! So, review!**


	8. Memories

_Author's Note: I know some of you guys have been patient for some heart warming chapters, so here goes nothing! Oh, and there were no questions._

_**"It'll be hard work though, are you up for a challenge?"**_

_**"Bella, I'd do anything for you. Even if it includes putting up with a demon child."**_

_**"She has a name, Edward. Use it."**_

_**"Desiree, then."**_

_**"Better, not the best, but..better."**_

_**I knew this was going to give me time. Enough that my the time that he had excepted my daughter, I wouldn't be morning for Jacob. I promised myself, though, that I would always use his last name though, and I planned to still.**_

_**As soon as I shut the door I started to spin my wedding ring that I still wore around and around my finger.**_

I sighed when I heard him knock on the door. "What do you want, Edward?"

"Bella? Do you think you could take this bullet out for me? I don't really want to be running around with it because it would probably cause Esme and Alice to go into a frenzy..."

I looked down at my handy work and gasped. I really did do a number on him! But, on the bright side, I knew that I couldn't hurt him, and that I've cleaned so many of Des's 'boo boo's' that blood didn't bother me anymore.

"Sure, no problem." I held the door open for him. Working in the bad part of the city, I knew how to take out bullets, dress an arm, and ect. Sometimes I think that I had better experience that the doctors in town. "But there better not be a drop of blood on my stuff."

I was starting to get agervated because I had better things to do then see him so soon. Like calming down my daughter and trying to get her to sleep. Again.

I told Edward to follow me into the kitchen so I could pull out the bullet.

I smiled. I had done that, Jacob had taught me well...

_"Jacob! I don't want to do this!" I laughed as he pulled me close and hugged me while I fake tried to get away form me._

_"Bella, come on! It's not that hard." He went serious. "I want you prepared just incase something happened to me, so that you could protect yourself and our child." He rubbed my belly._

_I slapped him on the shoulder. "No talking like that! Nothing will happen to you, not untill you're all old and wrinkly and dieing in the bed we share together."_

_"You know, when I'm old and wrinkly, you'll be even more wrinkly and old than i will be." He pulled me closer than I was before, but not enough to harm the child in my stomach. I was about 4 months pregnant._

_"But, just humor me, ok?"_

"_Sure, sure."_

_We were in the forest. The forest that was close to Edward's meadow. But it was our forest now, so it didn't hurt me as long as I didn't try to find it again._

_Jacob put his hands over mine and helped me take aim at the tree right infront of me. He was teaching me how to shoot a gun so that I could be prepared if he died. Which at the time I was sure was impossible._

_I tried keeping aim, but just when I got it right, he would blow in my ear making me shiver, or run his hands down my body._

_After what had to be the 100th time he did that, I gave up. "you know, you're not helping me any."_

_He started to kiss my neck. "I know. It's fun, isn't it?"_

"_This isn't fair." I mumbled, but I didn't pull away. "I thought you wanted me to learn how to do this..."_

"_I do."_

"_Then, quit it!"_

"_Do you really want me to?" He ran his fingers through my hair._

"_Yes."_

"_You're lieing." Jacob then started to kiss my shoulders._

"_I know."_

_We never did finish that lesson that day, but we did a few weeks later._

Take a seat, Edward."

He started to sit down when Desiree screamed, "No! Not daddy's chair!"

He moved to another chair so that Desiree wouldn't be mad. I think. It just might have been to shut her up.

Then Desiree sat in Jacob's chair and smirked at Edward. "You know, Edward, I didn't really think that it would work."

I desided to interupt while they were still being somewhat nice to eachother. "Can I trust you two to behave while I get the bandages?" I was hoping I could.

"Sure mommy," Desire smiled at me.

I looked at Edward. "Sure."

"Good."

_(Authors Note: Now it's in Desiree's POV)_

If he thinks he could have mommy, he had another thing coming. I remember something daddy said to me last year before he went out to hunt the vampire that wanted me and mommy dead.

"_Listen closly, Pup." I looked up at my daddy. "There's a chance that I might not come back."_

"_Why, daddy?" I started to cry._

_Daddy picked me up and started to dance with me. I put my head on his shoulder and he said, 'Huh, I might not live through this."_

_I didn't like hearing this. "Daddy! Don't say that!"_

"_Just listen, Pup. I most likely will, but if I don't, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world!"_

"_Even mommy?" _

_Daddy looked around to make sure she wasn't in the room. "Even mommy." I smiled even though I was still crying._

_I looked up at him. "Daddy, what's going to happen to us if something happens to you?"_

"_I already talked to your mother about that. We figureed it all out. But promise me something, Pup."_

"_Anything."_

"_If something does happen, take care of your mother. If someone that smells bad and is very cold tries to be more than friends with your mommy, I want you to take care of it, k?_

"_Sure daddy!"_

_Uncle Embry yelled to daddy, "Come on, Jake! We need to go!"_

_Daddy hugged me and kissed my head and put me down. "I'll make sure I come home, ok?"_

"_Good daddy."_

"_Bye Pup."_

_Then daddy left. I ran outside and watched him run into the forest with the rest of my uncles in wolf form. I howled loudly to let all my pain out while still crying. Even if daddy said he was going to come home, I knew he wouldn't._

I have every tension of keeping my promise to daddy, even if that included waiting long enough so that my teeth grew in so that I could rip out Edward's throat.

But for now, I could pretend to fake being nice, couldn't I?

I smiled evilly at him. "So, Edward, you don't honestly think that I'm going to let you anywhere near my mommy as you plan to, do you?"

"Yes, I do in fact."

"We'll see." I looked closely at him. He didn't stand a chance. "You know, I'm not the only one who would agree with what I said. Imagine how Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry, Uncle Jared, Uncle Quil, and Uncle Paul would take this. Is you and your family's life worth it?"

"Yes." Again, he was lieing.

"You know, you're not that charming."

"I'm charming when I'm around _people_." He emfasized people.

"Then, do tell, am I?"

He smiled at me. "A filthy, nasty, bratty, disobediant _mutt."_

"Thank you. Just remember, Leech, I can wait. You won't grow anymore, I will."

_Author's Note: Sigh, don't they just make the best worse ememies? I think so. Review! No flames, pov vavor._


	9. Abandonment Issues

_**Author's Note: So, I've noticed that you guys read but don't review, or that you used to review but now don't. I want at least 5 reviews before a chapter is posted. The week after this I'm going to be gone, so you might want to think about that... 3 reviews aren't telling me much...**_

"_You know, you're not that charming."_

"_I'm charming when I'm around _people."

"_Then what, do tell, am I?"_

"_A filthy, nasty, bratty, disobediant mutt."_

"_Thank you. Just remember, Leech, I can wait. You won't grow anymore, I will."_

'Wow. When did my baby get so evil? She's always so sweet to me... But to talk to Edward that way. He did diserve it though.' I had just gotten the bandages from the bathroom when I heard their confersation.

I walked into the room to make sure that nothing would happen, since I already knew that my child was strong enough to take down one vampire by herself. "Desire? Edward? I thought I heard you say that you two could get along while I was gone." I wasn't happy, but then again, when was I anymore?

"Hey, don't look at me, it's all her fault!" Edward whined.

My God, I never thought that I would ever hear Edward whine , but there was a first time for everything.

"That's really mature! Blaming it on a five year old!" Desiree fumed.

"Well, if the shoe fits..."

"Enough." I was getting tired of this constant bickering. "Edward, you are over 100 years old, and one _child_ has redused you to this, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, but Bella? Can you please pull the bullet out?"

"Sure, just take off your shirt," I comanded.

As he pulled off the shirt, I gasped. I remembered the first time I saw his chest in that meadow, and it was still amazing. Everything looked like it was sculped from stone by a roman artist.

He just smiled at me--he knew how he was affecting me.

"Mommmmmmmyyy, when are you going to pull out that bullet so that we don't have to see him EVER again?" She really didn't like him.

"Hun, I don't think I ever said that..." Edward's smile got even bigger. "Des, why don't you go aggervate Uncle Emmett while I take care of this? I'm sure now that Edward knows he's here, he'll take you on that ride you wanted." My voice was starting to sound very weak.

"Sure! You promise not to do anything?"

"Ummhmm." I wasn't paying attention anymore. But, she did leave.

After about a minute of me staring at his chest still, he coughed. "Bella? Are you going to get started?" His smile was still huge.

I looked back at his face, out of my stuper, and blushed. "Let's get started.."

I looked closely at his bullet wound and it was pretty bad. It had stopped bleeding, but his eyes had gone to black from blood loss. The bullet was wedged in deep in his solar pexis (chest, for you slow students). I really had done a good job!

My hands were shaking as I slowly reached for the teazers that I planned to use to pull out the bullet. "I didn't know that I still had that kind of effect on you.." He breathed down my neck as I went closer so that I could see it clearly. That's what I told myself, at least. We all knew the real reason, I just wanted to get closer to him and smell him again. It sure wasn't a disapointment.

The last time that I had been this close to him, I hadn't had these...erges, but now, man, they were almost painful now. "Bella, are you ok?" I didn't answer him. I was more than ok...

I tried to through myself out of it, but I couldn't. Edward had always made me feel this way and it didn't change anything yet.

It took about ten minutes to completely get the bullet out, and even more time for me to get calm enough for me to be able to talk, but it was finally done.

Desiree wouldn't be back for quite some time, and I didn't want to be alone, so I asked "Edward, would you stay here untill Desiree gets back? I don't like to be alone." I didn't go into details since we both knew why. Since he had left, I had kinda developed an adbandonment disorder. At least, that was what the shrink said.

"Bella, if you would let me, I'd always be here," He replied.

"Edward, let's not get into it right now, ok? Maybe another time. Right now, all I want is to be close to you." Which wasn't a lie, I just ment in other ways than were apropriate at the moment.

"Sure, Bella, but seriously, I never want to be apart from you again." He blew into my ear. What's worse, I couldn't stop it when I started to giggle because it tickled so much.

Then all of a sudden all that sexual tention became the tention that I was used to back when we were--at least, when I was--younger.

During our tickiling match, all that I could think was that I hadn't had this much fun in years, at least, with an adult. With Desiree it was a completely different story.

We were stilling on the couch wihen Edward said, "You know, I'm never leaving you."

I had to smile and reply "So you say right now. But what happenes when Jasper tries to take another bite? Or whe--"

"Jasper's fine now, he can even be around people and comtrol himself." He seemed a little smug about being able to say that.

"Please let me continue. Anyways, what about when some other vampire wants my blood and somehow it gets into your pretty little head to leave me again?" I was just being realistic, even though I knew that we wouldn't be together. I wanted to drill it into his head that it was impossible.

"I promise I wouldn't." He seemed sinsire, but I wasn't done yet.

"I have a child Edward."

"You don't have to tell me twice," He mumbled. But outloud he said "That doesn't matter to me."

"It does to me considering she's Jacob's child, if you catch my drift. How do you think her 'Uncles' would react to a werewolf being raised by a vampire?"

"We could work it out. You're worth it."

"I'm 24, now."

He smiled at me like I was missing something. "Bella, I once told you that I'd be with you untill you didn't want me. That included when you were 80. Do you honestly think that I might not now that you are 24? I'm over 100, so I really don't see your point."

I sighed. "My husband hasn't even been dead a year yet, Edward."

"I'm willing to wait."

"You have an answer to everything I say, don't you?" It was starting to get scary at how good he was at answerring my questons.

"Of course, you haven't changed that much over the years Bella." Then he winsed. "Well, except your sence of shooting."

I grinned. "I won't tell you where I learned it from." I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

But I did, he looked like he would love to cry if he was able to. "What's wrong with you?"

He smiled, but it wasn't a true smile. It was one that was forsed so I couldn't see the pain in his eyes. "You did move on."

"Not willingly."

"But you did." He still looked like he was in pain.

"You know, during all that time when you were gone and I was married, there were nights, many infact, went I drempt of you." I know it was horrible to try to change the subject, but I didn't like seeing him in pain.

Then he smiled that crooked smile that I had loved more than any other. Back when I thought he loved me, that is. It's been replaced by a certain werewolf's. One that I wouldn't see ever again. "Did you?"

"Yes," I sighed.

_**Author's Note: Remember to review. How else am I suposed to find out what you like or don't like? I did promise you that I would add a little bit of romance didn't I? Well, there you have it!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	10. Lovers & Haters

Im sorry if I made you think that this is a chapter, but its still important. Anyway, first of all:

1. Only boys can be werewolves.

Havent you ever heard of mutations? It could very well happen! And I don't want to hear anything about how the child is a freak now, ok?

2. Some of you don't like Desiree.

I respect you oppionion, I really do, but I'm getting tired of people telling me that they hate Desiree when at the begining all I heard how cute she was! Her father hasn't even been gone a year! If you were her age and you had an oportunity to make the man that wants your mom miserable, wouldn't you do the same thing? I knew I would.

3. You hate Jacob.

I really don't care! You chose to read this, so you can chose to stop reading it! There is going to be a lot of Jacob praising, frankly because that's the way both Bella and Desiree feel at the moment. Deal with it or don't read it.

4.Bella's child.

Desiree is Bella's child no matter what you think about it.

5. Desiree is giving Edward a hard time.

I don't want Edward to had an easy time like he does in some of the other fanfictions, so Desiree was added to make it so that Edward has to work harder. I wanted him to have to work a little for Bella's love instead of the other way around.

6 Flames

Telling me that you just hate something or someone isn't helping anyone. If you don't like something, give me details and tell me why you feel that way. Hereing about haw you hate something isn't making it so that I want to update anytime soon, because, honestly, some of the reviews are hurting my feelings.

7. Fans

I love the people that tell me what they like and why. They make me want to update and make it so that I enjoy doing it. I know how the story ends and goes, and I'd love to share it with you, if you'd let me.

_Remember, you chose to read this, and you can choose not to finish it. It won't hurt me any._

_If you are one of the people that truely injoy Desiree and Desire. Ignore this because you didn't hurt me any. Enjoy rest of the story!_

_XOXOX_

_**Adrian**_


	11. AdAdrenWell, Something

_**Author's Note: I really am sorry about that note though, if you read or not. But anyways, I've desided that people who leave flames will be blocked. Thank you, oh and also, if you don't long in and leave flames, I'll block reviews for people who don't have an account, or don't log in. Again, thank you.**_

_"Mommmmmmmyyy, when are you going to pull out that bullet so that we don't have to see him EVER again?" _

_"Hun, I don't think I ever said that..." Edward's smile got even bigger. "Des, why don't you go aggervate Uncle Emmett while I take care of this? I'm sure now that Edward knows he's here, he'll take you on that ride you wanted." _

_"Sure! You promise not to do anything?"_

_"Ummhmm." _

So, he thinks he's run that round, but he hasn't. Not by a long shot. While I went searching for Uncle Emmett, I made a promise to myself. "I, Desiree Elizabeth Black, promise myself, and daddy, that Edward won't win and end up with mommy." I looked up. "Daddy, do you think I'm dong the right thing?"

I heard Edward's voice get deeper and lower. "You're right, daddy, it's the right thing to do."

"Who are you talking to, Little Wolf?" That's not a bad nickname, I kind of like it! Of course, I never really argued over nicknames with people, unless I didn't like them. Like a certain leech in the kitchen.

"No one." Uncle Emmett's right eyebrow went up. "Ok, I was talking to daddy."

"Daddy? Oh yeah, I forgot. You mean Jacob."

"Who else would it be?"

"No one." Uncle Emmett looked in Edward's direction. Heck no.

I chose to ignore it at the moment, because I wanted a piggyback ride. "Uuunnnnnccclllleee Emmmmmeeetttt, can I please have a ride now?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes that I could muster.

"Well, I guess so sence Edward already knows I'm here..." He chucked. I started to try to climb on his back, but he said, "Hang on, let's wait untill we are out side."

I smiled. "Ok!" See? I can be a sweet child. When I want to be, that is.

As soon as we were outside, Uncle Emmett grabbed my hand and flung me into the air and I squeeled real loudly. But before I knew it, I landed on his back. We were lucky we lived close to the woods so that it would block some of the sound.

"Now, hang on real tight, and don't let go for anything."

"I know! I ride on Uncle Embry all the time, and I've never falled off!" I said, pleased at my self.

"If you say so...But remember, I run faster than any of them!"

Then, he ran.

And boy, was he fast! He wasn't lying when he told me that he could run faster than my other uncles! His run was more edgy than the was my Uncle Embry ran, which was smooth and sleek. Uncle Emmett's run was more...aggressive, I guess. It was nothing like I was used to.

Naturally, I did the one thing I was taught to do when I rode on someone's back. I howled. I was taught that I had to howl either when I was riding on someone, or when I got older and I could change. I was looking forward to that more than anything in the world. Knowing that I would be able to run fast by myself without anyone.

Uncle Emmett tenced, but didn't say anything.

I could feel the ad...addren... well, something build up as he ran faster. I howled again.

Again, Uncle Emmett didn't say anything.

Then Uncle Emmett did something no one I've ever known do before. He ran up a tree until he reached the branches. Then he hopped for branch to branch, then tree to tree. I screamed with happiness because I knew it bothered him when I howled.

He laughed at me and smiled because he knew that I was trying. "Hey, Little Wolf, how do you feel about meeting your aunts? And your other uncle?"

"I have another uncle? And aunts?" I've only had one aunt, but many uncles. "Sure! How are they related to me?"

Uncle Emmett thought about it as he kept jumping from tree to tree. "Well, there's my wife, and my brother and his wife."

I didn't think that was the way it really worked, but I wanted aunts bad. Great! Let's go now! Mommy's busy anyway."

"Fine." He turned east "We'll be there in less than 2 minutes."

I squeeled again.

When we got there, the first thing I noticed was the house. It was huge! And old!

Uncle Emmett put me down and I grabbed his hand. "Come on! Uncle Emmett! I wanna meet them now!"

Slowly, five people walked outside, so gracefully. I wish I could do that...

As we got closer, I noticed a few things.

First, they were all as pretty as Uncle Emmett, except one lady with long blond hair, and she was really tall. she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and showed all my teeth, which were a little more pointy than the average child.

Second, one short lady was jumping up and down whispering, "I knew she would be coming!" She was pretty too, but not in the way that the blond lady was. It was a different pretty. She had short black hair, and oddly small.

Thirdly, there was a blond lady who looked older with hiar a little bit darker than the blond one. She looked like the kind of lady that liked to hug, and bake. At least I hoped. She was just a bit more curvy than the other women. Not as in fat though, just more, as my mommy puts it, gifted.

Forthly, there was a guy that had dark blond hair, and a nice smile. he looked young, but I had a feeling that he was ancient because of the way he carried himself. He was diffenently the Alfa Wolf, or what ever he was.

Fifthly, there was a muscular guy beside the short lady that was holding her around the waist, trying to get her to stop jumping. It wasn't working though. He wasn't nearly as muscular as Uncle Emmett though. He also had some form of blond hair.

They all stepped forward at the same time.

By that time, I was infront of them, hiding behind Uncle Emmett and trying to make it look like I wasn't there.

The short lady walked--more like bounced--up to me and bent down so that she was right infrom of me. "Hello. Desiree, my name is Alice." She grinned at me.

Alice! She had the same name as my doll, or did my doll have the same name as her...?

_**Author's Note: What do you think? I kind of thought it was pretty cute!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	12. Meeting The Family

_**Author's Note: Sigh I love this part. I wonder how Bella would take it if she knew where her daughter was...? Oh and this chapter's told in Rosalie's POV. Just to mix it up a bit.**_

_By that time, she was infront of us, hiding behind Emmett and trying to make it look like she wasn't there._

_Alice walked--more like bounced--up to her and bent down so that she was right infrom of her. "Hello. Desiree, my name is Alice." She grinned at her._

If the child was going to be around for awhile, I wouldn't mine at all. I had always wanted children so it was nice to know that if Edward played his cards right, this little girl could be my niece of some sorts.

I had excepted long ago that Edward wanted to be with a human, even if she wasn't around. I guess seeing him in pain changed that. It was hard work, but I did it for him. It also helped that Alice saw Desiree before she was even born. Another reason that that I worked on it was that she saw Bella in his arms again.

I've worked hard.

"How.. how do you know my name?" the little girl stuttered. For wanting to see her 'Aunts' and other 'Uncle', she was pretty nervous. Alice also saw that. Immediately, I felt Jasper trying to calm her down so she would be more comfortable around us. We were lucky she was too young to have a natural aversion towards us yet.

"I know a lot more about you than you think," Alice said in a secretive voice.

"Alice, quit it, I think you're starting to scare her!" Esme said in her best motherly voice.

Desiree shook her head up and down very quickly. And she did look creeped out. Her eyes were big, and she hid behind Emmett even more than she had. It was kind of cute. I think she was starting to grow on me quite a bit.

I walked over to Alice and but my hand on her shoulder and said so quietly that she couldn't hear, "Alice, I know you don't mean to, but I think you're making it so that the child's going to be scared of us for quite awhile."

Alice sighed. "It's not on purpose, I'm just so happy to have finally met her!" She started to jump up and down again.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Emmett, which brought me close to the child. She jumped a little bit, but didn't move and stood her ground behind my husband. Brave kid.

"Desiree, this is Rosale, my wife." Emmett tryed pulling her out infront of him, but it didn't work.

"Hello, Desiree. It's nice to meet you." She slowly stuck her head out from behind Emmett's back.

"Are you my aunt?"

Sweet kid. "Sort of." In a wierd way I guess I was. "Yeah, I'm your aunt. And so is Alice here."

She smiled at me and slowly let go of Emmett's pant leg and walked up to me and Alice. "If you two are my aunts, who are they?"

I reached for her hand and she let me take it. I had so badly wanted children before, but now I wanted them even more than before. We were going to get along famously. "Well, this is Uncle Jasper." I pointed to him and Desiree shook his hand with the hand that I didn't have hold of. "This is..." I wasn't sure how Bella would like Carlisle and Esme introduced, but I didn't think she would mind if I said "This is your grandparents. Grampa Carlisle and Granma Esme." In a way she would be their grandchild, so I didn't see a point in introducing them this way.

"Wow, I never knew my Grandma Swan _(A/N: Don't shoot me! I didn't know what Renee's new last name is!),_ so you're the first grandma I've ever met. And only Grampa Swan was still living, but he's all the grandparents I have left." She blushed, just like Bella. "Well, except you now."

Esme loved children even more than I did. She slowly pulled her into a hug and whispered softly, even for us, "So long since I've held a child." Then said loudly "You look just like your mother."

"Really? I was always told I look like my daddy." She looked at Esme like she was confused.

"Well, to me you will always look like Bella. I've never been around your father."

"So, Grandma Esme, can you bake?" I smiled and so did Esme.

"Some, but I'm a little rusty at it. But I can learn to do it over again," Esme hadn't baked since she was changed. Hopefully it's like riding a bike.

She smiled really big.

"Grampa Carlisle, can you tell stories like Grampa Swan? He always told the best ones!" Her eyes got misty, most likely because she was remembering ones Charlie had told her.

"Sure can. I have so many of them that I could tell you stories for years and not have to tell you one more than once." It was true, believe me. He used to tell me stories when I was first changed to help take away the pain, and it worked. His stories were so deep and hyponotizing that it felt like you were there with him.

Carlisle ruffled her hair.

Finally, she walked up to Jasper. "Hello, little one," Jasper said softly.

"Hi! Uncle Jasper! You, know, you're quiet. Much more quiet than Uncle Emmett." She took his hand and smiled at him. She was either really brave, or really stupid. Personally, I think it was bravery.

It worked though. Jasper laughed and smiled down at Desiree. "Emmett hasa tendency to talk more than needed."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true!"

Disiree giggled. "Aunt Rosalie? When I have to go, will you take me back?"

"Sure. It will have to be soon so that your mother doesn't worry though."

"Can we stay just a bit longer? It's fun here! It's boring at home..."

"Sure. We'll leave in about 10 minutes." Before I could finish what I was saying, I picked up Desiree because she looked like she was going to fall from being so tired. Sure enough, as soon as she was in my arms, she was asleep. "I'm going to leave and take her home now, ok?"

I went up and kissed Emmett on the cheek and said my goodbyes.

Then, with Desiree carefully laying in my arms, I took off.

Desiree was so little that it took nothing to run and keep a hold of her to make sure hat she wasn't hitting her head.

It took about 45 minutes or so for me to reach Bella's house since I had to return home to get directions to her house. But Desiree didn't wake up the whole time.

I walked up to the front porch and knocked. It took a few minutes for Bella to answer the door, but when she did she let me in.

"Rosalie, what are you doing with my daughter?"

_**Author's Note:D Sigh, I so love that child...review!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	13. Mean Little Boys

_**Author's Note:D So, I have one thing to say for all those who asked. Desiree is NOT changing, she's just being nice to everyone. Except Edward. Lol. Enjoy.**_

_Then, with Desiree carefully laying in Rosalie's arms, she took off._

_Desiree was so little that it took nothing to run and keep a hold of her to make sure that she wasn't hitting her head._

_It took about 45 minutes or so for Rosalie to reach Bella's house since she had to return home to get directions to her house. But Desiree didn't wake up the whole time._

_She walked up to the front porch and knocked. It took a few minutes for Bella to answer the door, but when she did she let her in._

_"Rosalie, what are you doing with my daughter?"_

'Please tell me she did nothing to her,' I kept repeating to myself over and over again. Desiree didn't look hurt, but from all that time with vampires and werewolves, I've learned that sometimes how things look isn't always the correct thing.

But, still, she was breathing alright, and she was smiling. When she slept, she looked so peaceful.

Rosalie smiled at me. Wow. I never thought that would happen. Ever. "Well, she asked me if I could take her home after she met the family." She was talking very soft so that she wouldn't wake her up.

I felt my body stiffen, and Edward also tensed. He had seen full pissed off mother mode. But that wasn't what was wrong with me. My daughter, who had never seen them ever before, saw them before I had the chance to. It hurt me really bad. "The family?"

"Well, it wasn't our fault, Emmett brought her over, and we couldn't just pretend she wasn't there." Rosalie did have a point there.

I sighed in defeat. "Did she behave herself?"

Again, Rosalie smiled at me. She had never talked directly to me, let alone smile. "She behaved perfectly. Like a little angel."

Behind me I heard Edward mutter "Little angel my--"

I interupted him before he said something stupid. "Thank goodness. I take it you guys were introduced as Aunts and Uncles?"

"And grandparents."

Carlisle and Esme. Grandparents. That must have made their day. Night. Whatever.

"That's how I would have wanted them introduced. Thank you." I felt like I was going to cry, but I didn't. Carlisle were like second parents to me. I always deeply wanted Desiree to think of them as grandparents.

Rosalie reajusted Desiree, who had started to talk in her sleep. Just like I do. "Ed...ward..." I gasped and Edward's jaw hit the ground, but she wasn't finished yet. "w will payyy. Da daddy sai d so." Then she started to snore softly.

"Figures." Edward looked like was trying to had a dark look from everybody.

Rosalie, however, laughed. It was the first time I had ever seen her in a good mood, let alone laugh. it was a pleasant sound. "Oh, Edward, it isn't the first time a child has hated you, and it won't be the last either."

"Thank you Rose."

"Rosalie, why don't I take Desiree for you so that you can go?" Rosalie handed me my child, and I made it so that her head was on my shoulder, and her legs were somewhat wrapped around my waist. I looked at Edward. "You too. I have to work in the morning." He looked like he was going to say something, but I cut him off. "And don't even think about sneeking into my room again. When I went to the bathroom, I made a phone call. If someone trys to get into my room, or any room for that matter, tonight, they will be attacked by wolves."

Edward's jaw dropped.

I made sure that they left, and I locked the door to make sure that there was no funny business tonight. I put Desiree in my bed and started to clean up for the night. And what a night it was. There were more vampires in my house than there had been in years.

first I took a quick shower, then I put on my favorite nightgown, brushed my teeth, and braided my hair so that it wouldn't be all around my face when I woke up.

Then I went to bed beside my daughter. No one visited me that night.

The night morning came to quickly for me, but I did get up. I dressed for work--which consisted of my wearing an extremly short black dress and a white apron. I didn't complain though. The shorter the skirt, the better the tips--and put on my make up and put my hair into a bun.

Then I woke up Desiree prepared her for going over to Angela's for the day. Angela was a stay at home mom who had three little boys. One was 6, one was 4, and the youngest was 3. She took care of Desiree during the say and I payed her I what I could afford.

"Mommy, it's to early to get up, can't I go back to bed?" Desiree whined as I pulled her dress on her.

"Sweety, you can go back to bed as soon as we get to Angela's house, ok?" I had just gotten her into the dress and proseded to put her hair into the long braid that she wore everyday.

"Fine, mommy." She yawned. "But, just so you know, I won't be able to sleep. Zane keeps on being mean to me when I try to. He says that I'm to girly and pulls on my hair." Zane was the 6 year old, and could be the sweetest thing in the world, or the meanest. Just like Desiree.

After Desiree was ready to go, I put on my 3 inch highheals and grabbed her hand and left.

It took about 10 minutes for me to get to Angela's house, but when I did, Desiree started to bounce in her carseat. No matter what she said, I knew she loved to go over there.

When we were at the front door, I knock and Angela answered in no time. "Hey, Ang, thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem, you know I love having her over here." Angela turned around. "Boys! I told you two to stop tormenting your sister!" She turned back to me. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, remember, I have one myself."

We laughed.

Then Zane stopped pulling one his sister's hair long enough to grab Desiree's had and say, "Come on! Lenore's about to cry!" Lenore was the youngest one and Donoven was the middle child.

Zane looked like his father more than his mother, at least I think he did. Zane's dad had been Angela's first husband, but the other two were Ben's. He had pale blond hair, so blond it was almost white, which he wore messy and in his eyes, very pale skin and very deep green eyes.

"Zane! Don't be mean to her!" But she didn't protest when he pulled her over to watch closer.

"Angela, again, thanks, but I gotta go!" I hugged her walked as carefully as I could towards the car door.

But not without tripping.

_**Author's Note: What do you think? Review!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	14. I Can Wait For You

_**Author's Note: Ok, Someone told me that I made a mistake in the last chapter, and for that I am sorry. I'll clearify it right now. Angela has 3 children. 2 boys--Zane(the oldest) and Donovan(the middle child).---and 1 girl--Lenore. Thank you, and I am sorry about the mistake.**_

_"Angela, again, thanks, but I gotta go!" I hugged her walked as carefully as I could towards the car door._

_But not without tripping._

Work was horrible today. No horrible wasn't the right word for it. Gruesome works though.

Today so far, my boss started to yell at me because I was late, the nail on my index finger broke, my hair started to fall out of my bun. But now...

"Hey, sweetheart!? Why don't you sit on my lap? I'll be sure to tip you real good.." That was Tyler, and as usual he was drunk before noon. And they say humans have _evolved_! Yeah right! Some of us hasn't even stopped throwing poop on the sealing. Good thing I didn't have to clean it up though.

Then that horrible excuse of skin and bones grabbed my ass. Really. At least in high school he didn't grab me. But now, on the other hand, everyday he was in here drinking beer, and everytime I came remotely close to him, he grabbed me. And it wasn't always the butt either.

"I'm sure you could, but I'm not interisted." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed me around the waist and tried to pull me close. At least untill Franky, my boss, put a gun to his head.

"Now, you have two choices. One. You can let go of my waitress, or. Two. I can shoot you here and now. Make up your mind. Quickly.

And like every other day, he let go of me and said, "I didn't mean any harm!"

I stood up, whiped his nasty bread crumbs off my dress and walked away with as much dignetty and pride the best I could.

This happened every day.

And like every other day, Eric walked in. And boy did he look good now! His hair wasn't oily anymore, and the pimples that use to cover every inch of his face were gone. Completely. Oh and his body, he wasn't stronny anymore and he deffenintly didn't look like he was on the chess team anymore.

He worked as a rich lawyer now, but everyday he came in to get his lunch.

As he sat in his usual seat, I walked up to him to see what he wanted. "Hello Bella, I see you are looking as wonderful as ever."

I smiled at him "Thank you. I do try." I pretended to redo my hair. It worked. He laughed. "So what can I get you today?"

On the other side of the room I heard Tyler yell, "I could use a lap dance!" All his buddies laughed at his moronic antics.

I tryed to ingnore it, but Eric wouldn't. He whispered "You know Bella, if you let me, we could have a case here..."

I smiled at his kindness. "It's ok, I can take care of myself. So what will it be?"

"I'll have a chicken sandwich and tea." Again he smiled at me.

"Comin' up"

As usual, after he ate, Eric would talk to me as I had my break.

"So, how's Desiree?" Eric asked me.

"She's wonderful. Looks just like her father. How's Galen?" Galen was Eric's 3 year old son that looked so much like Jessica, who had died during childbirth.

"He's fine. He's horribly rotten like he always is." He looked me in the eyes. "He needs a mother though..."

"Keep your eyes open, I'm sure you'll find her soon." I was starting to get uncomforable.

"But what if I found her?" He started to draw patterns on the back of my hand.

"What if she's not ready for a relationship yet?" I answerd him with a question of my own.

"I can wait." He kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry, Bella, but I gotta get back to work now. But believe me, I can wait as long as you need."

As he walked away I muttered, "What if she doesn't think she'll ever be ready."

Then I heard someone walk up behind me and say "You know, I'm not quite sure how Edward would take it if he found out about this..."

I turned around and there stood Jasper.

(_**Author's Note: I could end it here, but I desided not to. Enjoy my kindness**_!)

I was so happy to see him at I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. He seemed shocked, but didn't say anything.

"Wow, you've become bolder," he said between laughs.

"Opps, sorry, Alice won't be mad will she?"

"No, she already saw it and hit me earlier." He saw the look on my face and added, "But she's not mad at you. She knows how you react to things when you're happy."

"Oh, ok."

Jasper looked at me up and down and said, "Bella? What are you doing in those heals? They'll kill you if you're not careful!:" He grinned at me.

"Well people tip well if I wear them so I'm not complaining. What is it that you need? I hardly think it's food."

"Well, actually, that's part of it, but I took care of the earlier." Then he got serious. "Bella, what do you think you're doing? Don't you know what this is going to do for Edward?"

"Honestly, Jasper, right now I don't really care. He hurt me, why shouldn't he hurt some?"

"Because he deserves to be happy too."

"Sorry, but I heard this all from Emmett last night. Right now, I am not in the mood." I looked at the watch that Emily bought for me at Christmas. "I'm sorry Jasper, but I gotta get back to work. The food doesn't order itself you know." I hugged him one more time. "Come over later tonight and we can talk 'bout it, ok?"

"Sure, do you mind if I bring Alice? She's been dieing to see you."

"No problem, the more, the merrier." I started to walk towards the door.

Then he said softly, so softly I wasn't suposed to hear (But I did) "I might just take you up on that..."

"Bye Jasper."

_**Author's Note: So, tell me what you think. Review, you know you want to...**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	15. With an Open Hand

_**Author's Note: Ok, again, we are going to switch it up a bit. This chapter is told in Zane's POV. I want to see how it goes. Please tell me what you think.**_

_Then I stopped pulling one my sister's hair long enough to grab Desiree's had and say, "Come on! Lenore's about to cry!" Lenore was the youngest one and Donoven was the middle child._

_"Zane! Don't be mean to her!" But she didn't protest when I pulled her over to watch closer._

_"Angela, again, thanks, but I gotta go!" Bella hugged momma while she walked as carefully as she could towards the car door._

_But not without tripping._

"You know Ree (pronounced Rae), that's going to be you in a few years," I said as I twisted our fingers together.

"Yeah, I know. It kind of scares me to think about it." Ree started to chew on her lip like she always does when she thinks about something.

"Don't worry, At least you'll be pretty." I was trying to make it so she had something to look forward to in her years ahead of her. And her mom was pretty, in a old sort of way, so that's good.

"You think my mommy's pretty? Ewww. Sorry, but she's way too old for you..." She started to giggle. I loved it when she giggled. It made her sound so pretty.

"NO!" I started to blush. I didn't think she was as pretty as Ree, but she looked so much like her that I couldn't not like her!

"I thought you liked me though?" She looked like she was about to sulk, but I squeezed her hand tighter and started to make our hands swing.

"I do! Really. Remember how I told you one day we'd be married?"

"...yeahhhh," she smiled really big.

We had desided that we would get married when we are older about a day ago. I gave her a piece of my pizza to show her how much she ment to me! And boy, did she love me much more!

"Well, see? Nothing to worry 'bout!" At this time Dovovan had Lenore in a choke hold while momma was in the bathroon doing lady things, as she put it. One time I had walked in on her and she yelled at me. I don't see why though. Lenore was always in there with her...

Ree let go of my hand, but I tryed to stop her and it didn't work. Then she walked over to Dovovan and hit him. Hard. Right in the head with an open fist. Just like momma told us one day when Donovan had been sitting on Lenore's chest saying, "I came this land in the name of...me!" Ree had hit him with a fist and he had a black eye for at least a week.

"Owww! Why'd you do that for?" Donovan started to rub the top of his head.

Momma ran into the livingroom and asked, "What happened?"

"Des hit me in the head!" He started to cry and momma picked him up.

"Why?"

"Donovan had Lenore ina choke hold!" I told momma. Then all of a sudden momma went from holding him gently and slapped his hand/. We all laughed at him. "What have I told you about being mean to your sister!" She said between shaking her head in disapointent.

"I'm sarry momma!"

She quit and said, "Don't you lie mister! You're only sorry because you got caught, aren't you?"

"Yes momma."

There was never a boring day here, not ever. This happened on a normal basis. Momma always told us she didn't like to hit our hands, but it was the only way to make us not do whatever we did wrong again. She tried the corner before, but it didn't work because we couldn't ever stand still long enough.

I grabbed Ree's hand again and she leened against my shoulder while we watched Sesame Street. It was our favorite show. She tryed to take a nap, but when she was almost asleep I grabbed ahold of her braid and yanked at it hard.

"Ow! Quite it!" She didn't mean it though. She said so. She went right back to sleeping on my shoulder but I didn't do anything else. I just watched her sleep.

"Zane." She said my name. Wow. "Can you get me a blacket?" I guess she wasn't fully asleep afterall. But I did go get her a blanket from the closet where we kept them.

I pulled a cover down and put it on top of her and took my place on the couch again. We were like that until lunch.

After lunch Ree told me about how a guy was after her momma.

"And he's mean to me too! He called me mean names, when all I was doing was being nice to himmmm!" Somehow I didn't believe that part because Ree could be mean just like I could. I didn't say anything though.

"That's horrible!"

"And momma looke like she was actually liking the attention from that dumecough (Dumbass)!

"Well, how do you know she doesn't?"

She hit me in the head like she had hit Donovan.

"Ok, scratch that."

Then she asked me something that I knew would get us into trouble. "Wanna Help me get rid of him?"

I sealed my fate saying, "Sure."

(_**Author's Note: Now it's in Bella's POV**_)

Work hadn't gotten any better by the time that I went to pick up Desiree. It had actually gotten worse when I didn't even think it was possible.

Tyler had pretended that he was choking, and I, being the good person that I was, tried giving him 'the kiss of life'. It turns out it only works when he's actually choking. When it came time to try to push air into his lungs, he stook his tounge in my mouth.

Needless to say I bit him.

Then I fell down in my heals again and Franky had to help me up for what had to be the thousandth time this year. I really needed to work on that.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Zane answered the door. "Hey Bella! Ree will be here in one moment. She's doing lady things. At least, that's what i think they're called..."

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Ok."

Then she yelled "Mommy!" And ran into me and hugged me. I was just able to stay up from it.

We went home and she told me all about her day. "Can you believe Donovan is so mean to his sister? Man, boys are so mean sometimes." Then she changed the subject to something I didn't like talking about. "Mommy, why don't I have brothers and sisters?"

"Well, because me and your daddy were so happy with you that we didn't need another one!" The truth was that we didn't thing we could HANDLE another one.

"Oh, ok."

Then the door knocked. We went to answer it and there stood Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and Edward.

Desiree's face went red from fury and said, "You are not welcome here" to Edward.

"Well, your mother invited us, so I guess you're wrong, aren't you." Edward didn't look any happier.

"Get out. Now." Again, Desiree was talking to Edward.

"No I don't think I will."

Then my little angel hit him in the face. With an open hand.

_**Author's Note: So, what do you think? This will probably be the only chapter until Friday because I have to go to band camp. If I have the time, I'll try to get a chapter up tomarrow.**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**

**P.S. Thank you to those that review! I now have 100 Reviews, and 4500 Hits. Hugs all round to those that read and review:D**


	16. I'll Help You Win Her Back, Stupid

_**Author's Note: Hello all! I am finally back and better than ever. All that work has put me in the mood to write. YAY! First things first, her are some questions that were asked in my absense.**_

_**Questions**_

_**This one's by luvs2danc**_

_**1. still don't completly understand Desires adversion to Edward. And i think its a little crazy for Jacob to warn his daughter against Edward when he was her, Bella's, one true love. Did he do it out of jelousy? or did he think she had healed and that he would only make it worse if he came back? or better yet was Jacob just warning her against the vampire race? - but goodness what a load to but on a childs shoulders to have her protect her mom and Jacob had to know that if a vampire got in her way that she would fight it, because of what he said - did he want her to do that?**_

_**Jacob did all of this because he saw the way Bella was after Edward left her, and he wanted to make absolutly sure that it wouldnt happen again, after all, he knew his little girl could handle one vampire by herself. He was training her before she even knew that it was what he was doing.**_

_**It was also to protect her against vampires that he knew would hurt her. But mostly about Edward. :D**_

_**This one's by C.McPherson  
**_

_**2. I got confused with the whole Rae part, who's POV was it in?**_

_**The begining of the last chapter was told in Zane's (Angela's boy) POV. And it's Ree, But pronounced Rae. Sorry to correct you, but if I deside to do another chapter in his POV, I don't want you confused!**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_"You are not welcome here."_

_"Well, your mother invited us, so I guess you're wrong, aren't you?" _

_"Get out. Now." _

_"No I don't think I will."_

_Then the little angel hit him in the face. With an open hand._

Wow, who knew that Desiree could do that? She seems like a sweet child though.

There was some tension in the room until Emmett said, "Wow, who knew that Edward could be beaten up by a child?"

Everyone laughed, except Bella, she grabbed Desiree's hand and pulled her over and into her arms and said, "Des, why did you hit our company?" It sounded like she was growling instead of talking.

"Mommy, to be honest, I don't think he's 'our' company. I think he's here to see you." Desiree's voice had gotten colder and even made me shivver and that doesn't happen that often.

Bella's face had turned bright red and was grinding her teeth and said, "Dear, you have two options, and please chose wisely. One, you can say your sorry to Edward and stay down stairs. Or two, you cannot say sorry and go upstairs and not come down for rest of the night. Make your choice before I do."

"Well, if that's the case I chose to go to bed. Night." She went around and hugged all of us. Except Edward and Bella. She pretended that they weren't even in the room.

When she got to me I bent down and hugged her tight and whispered,"Night, dear. I'll come up in a few minutes to say goodnight, k?" She shook her head up and down while I continued, "You're sure giving Edward a run for his money, aren't you?" As I smoothed down her hair, she smiled again.

Then she walked up the stairs without another word.

"Wow," Carlisle smiled, "where did she get that from? Because I don't think you could ever be like that, even at her age."

"Well, she is her father's daughter." She shrugged she shoulders and tried to pretend that the fact that her daughter didn't hug her goodnight didn't bother her. But you could tell it did because she was almost about to cry. Edward tried to wrap his hands around her shoulders but she shoved them away.

She glared at him and said, "Nice try. I should have expected it though. It's just like you to try to do something like that when I'm in pain." She spit the words out and made it sound like she was trying to kill him with them.

"I wou--"

"Save it." She turned to the rest of us and said as calmly as she could, "You guys make yourself at home. I'd offer you something to eat or drink, but I know that it would be waisted." She smiled while she cried. "I'll be in the bathroom real quick so don't leave." I know she was trying to make it so we couldn't here, but I heard her mutter "Like last time." Thank goodness I was the only one who heard it.

She walked away to go to the bathroom and I said, "Edward, you bastard, what do you think you are doing? Don't you see that that was the worst thing you could have done? Harvard was totally waisted on you." I started to walk toward the stairs as I said that.

When I followed her scent into her room, there was another smell that started to break the heart that I thought would never hurt again. She was crying. I walked up to her and hugged her as tight as could without breaking her. She buried her head into my shoulder and started to cry harder than she was before.

Again, I started to smooth her hair down and she whispered, "I hate him."

I had a good feeling that I knew who she was talking about.

"I know sweetie, but I have a feeling that he's going to be here for quite a long time." I knew this was hurting her, but it would hurt more if I gave her false hope.

She started to growl that inhumane growl that she has and muttered darkly, "Not if I have anything to do with it." She started to cry louder than she had before.

"Hush, now. It's going to be ok. I promise. Sweetie, here's the thing though. If Edward leaves, we have to, too. It's sort of an all or nothing deal."

"No it doesn't, mommy would work something out." She sounded so determined for it to be true even though we both knew it wouldn't work that way.

"Why don't you give him a chance? Sure he can be a jerk, but it might be the best thing for all of us."

She looked doubtful, but said, "I could try."

"Good. Now, why don't you go to sleep?"

"Sure Aunt Rose."

It felt like forever, but I had finally gotten her to sleep and headed back down stairs.

The family were all down stairs in the livingroom and Edward was trying to talk Bella into taking him back, but she was ignoring him even though he was using every trick in the book that he owned.

"Bella, you mean the world to me."

"Well, find a new world. Or better yet, another _distraction_." Edward finched as she said that.

"Now, Bella, you know you don't mean that."

"Actually, I think I do." Bella crossed her arms like a five year old.

I tried to hold in my laughter, but it was way to much to hold it in, so I didn't. I walked over to Emmett and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sat by him. "Emmett, I have a feeling that this could last awhile. Why don't we go do something..."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the house as fast as he could. We both had smiles on our faces as we ran to the car.

_**(Author's Note: This chapter is going to be longer than usual since I was gone so long. Now the chapter is in Desire's POV.)**_

I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I pretended that I was asleep so that Aunt Rose would leave so that I could think about what she had said to me.

They wouldn't leave me. At least, as long as Edward was there. I guess I could learn to get along with him. Maybe there was a way we could both win.

Then I remembered Daddy saying, _"If something does happen, take care of your mother. If someone that smells bad and is very cold tries to be more than friends with your mommy, I want you to take care of it, k?"_

But what if mommy would be more happy if I didn't listen to daddy? What if we all would? Wouldn't daddy want her to be as happy as she was with him?

Another time I remembered daddy saying to Uncle Embry one night when he thought that I was asleep, _"You should have seen her, Embry. She brought new meaning to the word broken. If it weren't for Desiree, we probably wouldn't had come as far as we have."_

What if that happened again? What if it happened if because either that leech hurt her, or mommy forgot how to love?

_"If it would had gone on longer, I have a good feeling she would have forgotten everthing she once knew. Her name, her personality, her heart, her blush, everything."_

Can you heal from something like that more than once? Would mommy even have the strength to take care of us?

_"When I found her, she was on the side of the road crying 'Please don't,' over and over again. It broke my heart. Even more than when my mother died. If I hadn't found her, she would have died."_

Could Edward take care of mommy the way daddy did? Would he even want to?

_"That bloody leech ruined her. I would have ripped off his head if I could find him."_

Would he want to take care of me? He already told me that he hated me. Could I put myself through all of that day after day for mommy?

_"Pup? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." Daddy had picked me up. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Daddy kissed me on the head and hugged me as tight as we both could stand._

Maybe for mommy I could. Maybe I could give up that little bit of my heart to make sure that mommy could be happy. Maybe, for her, it might be worth it.

_**(Author's Note: Ok, now we are going to do Edward's POV)**_

There had to be a way to get her back. Even if I had to walk to the other side of the world just to prove to her that I loved her more than anything ever created. She ment the world to me and she didn't even realize it.

"Bella, what if I told you that I hadn't felt whole since I had last seen you?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Then I picked her up and put her ontop of the island and looked into her eyes, hoping that she would listen to me now that we were alone.

"I would tell you that you are a liar and a cruel person to tell me this since we both know that you are going to leave me the next time something happens to me." She tried to get down, but I wouldn't let her.

"What if I told you that I had no intention on leaving?" I wanted to hold her so badly. More than anything in the world, but she had pushed me away once tonight already.

She smiled at me and said, "Well, then I'd say that you have major work to do."

Hopefully it was a good sign that she smiled, but I had a feeling it wasn't.

"Because, lover, I am soon to be involved in a new relationship."

It felt like my heart, which had started to heal somewhat from seeing Bella, was being ripped out of my chest again. I knew it would hurt me even more to ask but I did anyway. "Who?"

"Eric."

My jaw dropped.

Before I could say anything, there was a small warm hand pulling on my jeans to get my attention. I looked down, and there stood Desiree. She looked like she had been crying though. Even if the child had been mean and spiteful to me, it still hurt me to see something so pretty in pain.

I bint down so that we were eye level. Hopefulls she didn't plan on hitting me again. "What do you need, Mutt?" Even though my words were harsh, I said it as lovingly as I could stand. She flinched a little bit and it hurt me deeply. She looked so much like Bella.

"Mr. Edward, can we talk for a moment? It's kind of important." She didn't even wait for an answer as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway. "Mr. Edward? If I promise that I won't stand in the way between you and mommy, do you promise in return not to hurt her?"

I couldn't believe I was having this conforsation with a five year old. "I swear on pain of death that I would never hurt her. I couldn't"

"Do you promise to love her? And except me?"

The last one would be hard but I said, "Yes."

"Well, then, Mr. Edward. I think we have a deal." She stuck her hand out, expecting me to take it.

"What deal is that?"

"I'll help you win back mommy, stupid."

_**Author's Note: So, you like? Because I do. REview and tell me what you think!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	17. Nightmares

_**Author's Note: So, thank you to those that reviewed and to those that hoped that my vacation went well. Because I am a nice person, I shall add another chapter. Just, please review. I haven't been getting that many compared to how many people read it. The more reviews, the longer (and more) chapters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Desiree POV **_

_"Mr. Edward? If I promise that I won't stand in the way between you and mommy, do you promise in return not to hurt her?"_

_"I swear on pain of death that I would never hurt her. I couldn't"_

_"Do you promise to love her? And except me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, then, Mr. Edward. I think we have a deal." _

_"What deal is that?"_

_"I'll help you win back mommy, stupid__**."**_

Even as I sealed away the bit of my heart that belonged to daddy, I couldn't cry. Sure I wanted to, but I couldn't. I knew deep down that mommy wanted him. Even if she didn't know it yet. It hurt knowing that if I helped him like I planned to, daddy would finally be gone. Forever.

There would be no going back either. The only way to go would be to forward. But what if I wasn't ready to let go of daddy? What if Mr. Edward made it so that I forgot about daddy? What if he made it so that I wanted to? What if he made it so that mommy would never think about daddy ever again? Could I put myself through that, knowing that while my daddy died, Mr. Edward would be in daddy's place?

I saw the look Mommy had in her eyes when she saw Mr. Edward and it would have broken daddy's heart. I saw love. More love than I thought could ever be shown before and I had watched many Disney movies. But there was also distrust and pain. Could Mr. Edward heal it though?

"What do you have in mind?" Mr. Edward asked me. He had bint down so that we were at eye level. I guess he wanted it to seem like we were equals even though I knew that he was using me.

"Well, at the moment I think I know mommy better than you do, am I right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Well, I know what she likes, and more importantly, what she doesn't like."

He started to mumble, "You're telling me..."

"Anyways. As I was saying, I know what mommy likes, and dislikes. You on the other hand, obviously have no idea about either. Am I correct?" I love talking like I'm smart. It always makes an adult feel stupid. I could tell that's how Edward was feeling at the moment.

"Yes."

"Well, then, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" I grinned at him. "First of all, don't touch mommy when sees made, sad, ect. It just makes her feel like you're trying to use her. Second, we have to get along. And if that's impossible, we have to fake it. Hopefully we won't have to."

"I can get along with you as long as those mood swings stop." He ran a hand through my hair and I didn't stop him.

"Mr. Edward?" I knew asking him this would hurt me, but I needed to. "You aren't going to expect me to call you daddy are you?" I started to cry real hard.

Mr. Edward hugged me like he had the night we met. "I wouldn't dream of it." He was talking real soft for some reason. "Only if you wanted to."

"You're not going to be mean to me, are you?" I hugged him tighter.

"Only when you diserve it," Mr. Edward said. "Since we're sort of going to be partners, you can stop calling me 'Mr.' Edward, you know."

"I know. Before I do, though, I want to make sure this all works out in our favor. I don't want to get broken." _Like mommy._

Mr. Edward sighed and hugged me tighter. "Mutt, you need to get to bed."

I could let it slip. Once.

"Ok." I rubbed my eyes and hugged him one more time and then hugged mommy so she wouldn't be sad anymore. _I'm so sorry._

Mommy had already given up so much for me. This was the least I could do.

As I got into bed I started to sing something daddy sang to me everyright before I went to bed.

_May the good lord be with you  
Down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
Surround you when you're far from home_

_  
And may you grow to be proud  
Dignified and true  
And do unto others  
As youd have done to you_

_  
Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart youll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young_

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was _Daddy, am I failing you? I'm so sorry...but mommy needs this. We all do...please don't hate me..._

_**(Author's Note: First of all, I don't own the song. It is Forever young by Rod Stewart. If you have time, listen to it. Anyway, let's continue. Now, it's in Edward's Pov.)**_

It was hurting Disiree to do this. I saw the look on her face as she asked me those questions. You see, even if I couldn't read Bella's mind, I could read her daughter's.

"Mr. Edward? You aren't going to expect me to call you daddy are you?" _Would I betray daddy if I did? Would he be in Heaven, crying over losing his daughter to Mr. Edward? Would he want me to?_

"I wouldn't dream of it.Only if you wanted to."_ Could I do that to him?_

"You're not going to be mean to me, are you?" In her mind I saw when I called her filthy mutt, and when I said

_"Now listen to me, you little brat, I have no intention of you ever calling me daddy. Believe me, if a child was going to call me daddy, it would be a child I actually like. Do you understand?" _

_"Good, becausee you're not half the man my daddy was and more," she growled at me._

_"Well, being all that man didn't stop that vampire from killing him, did it?" _

"Only when you diserve it. Since we're sort of going to be partners, you can stop calling me 'Mr.' Edward, you know."

"I know. Before I do, though, I want to make sure this all works out in our favor. I don't want to get broken." _Like mommy._

She hugged both me and Bella and when she made it to be I heard her say in her head _Daddy am I failing you? I'm so sorry...but mommy needs this. We all do...please don't hate me._

She started to sing an old song until she fell asleep. Then the dreams began.

_"Watch yo'r mother, pup." Jacob said this as he danced with a younger version of Desiree._

_"Of course daddy!"_

_"I love you." _

_"I love you to daddy"_

Then it turned into nightmares.

_"I thought I told you to watch your mother." Jacob was in wolf form and tried to scratch Desiree's face._

_"I am daddy!"_

_"No, you're letting HIM have her. I thought we had an agreement."_

_"Mommy's in pain, daddy!"_

_"So?" The wolf laughed. "I never said keep her happy, did I pup?"_

_"Isn't that the same thing?"_

_"No!" At least when she's miserable, she's not in pain..."_

_"You're wrong, pup!" Jacob started to walk toward her to eat her._

The next one she was by Bella's dead body.

_"Don't die mommy, please!" She started to hit her, hoping that she would get up and ground her for hurting her, but she didn't._

_Then her Uncle Embry walked up and sat on her dead body. "You know what's funny Des? This could have all been obvoided if only you had listened to your father." He ripped off one of Bella's arms and started to eat it._

_"DON'T!"_

_"What can you do about it? You're nothing mow. You have no pack, no family, nothing."_

_"I have Aunt Rose!" _

_"Do you really think they'd take you in? They don't care. They only wanted Bella. Now that she's gone...you're soup, baby girl."_

_She started to cry._

_"This war could have never happened. It's your Edward's fault, really..."_

Before she could dream of something else, I ran upstairs, picked her up and wrapped her in my arms. She was crying in her sleep .

"Mutt? Wake up!" I said as nicly as I could.

"NO!" She slapped me in the jaw, but at least this time it wasn't hard enough to hurt. "You're lying!" Then she looked at me, stunned.

She cried for at least 10 minutes while I tried to calm her down by humming 'Bella's Lullaby'. "It's going to be ok, I promise. Nothing will hurt you. Ever," I said as her breathing slowed down to what it's suposed to be. "I'll make a vow right now. Never will anymore touch you, or anyone you love. You'll always have me, even if Bella won't."

Then I swear I heard her say "I love you."

_**Author's Note:D Sigh. I loved this chapter. Why don't you tell me what you think?**_


	18. Bella's Lullaby

_**Author's Note: Ok, so the chapters are getting longer. At least, I think so. Alll that I ask in return is that you review. The more you review, the more I feel like updating! School is coming up...**_

_"Mutt? Wake up!" I said as nicly as I could._

_"NO!" She slapped me in the jaw, but at least this time it wasn't hard enough to hurt. "You're lying!" Then she looked at me, stunned._

_She cried for at least 10 minutes while I tried to calm her down by humming 'Bella's Lullaby'. "It's going to be ok, I promise. Nothing will hurt you. Ever," I said as her breathing slowed down to what it's suposed to be. "I'll make a vow right now. Never will anymore touch you, or anyone you love. You'll always have me, even if Bella won't."_

_Then I swear I heard her say "I love you."_

After that night, the weeks passed by slowly. Me and Desiree's plans were developing nicely and we didn't hate eachother as much. She even started to call me Edward instead of 'Mr.' Edward. It was all working out great. Except one detail.

Bella. I guess she was serious when she told me that she was going to date Eric, because a few nights after Desiree's nightmares Bella had a date planned with him.

_"Des, I'm going to go out tonight so Uncle Jasper is going to stay with you tonight, ok?"_

_"Sure mommy. Can a friend stay over with us?" Desiree had batted her eyes like I had done more than once to get my way with Bella. Needless to say it worked._

_I just so happened to be in a tree by the livingroom window listening to there conforsation._

_"Sure, as long as Uncle Jasper don't mind." Bella smoothed out a deep blue dress that was much more daring than what she used to wear when we went out. I wondered if she remembered that I had once told her that blue looks wonderful on her..._

_She also had on heals. Oh boy. Nothing good could come out of this. I was curious to know why she wears heals now when at one time Alice had to threaten Bella into wearing them._

_All in all, she was beautiful. If possible, more beautiful than she ever was. I swear, if Eric layed even a hand on her...Sure I was jelious, but I had no problem telling anyone that._

_That monster in my head started to growl. Loudly. I tried to shut him up, but every point that he made I actually agreeed with for once. 'You know, if you weren't a complete idiot, that could be you tonight.'_

_'Yeah, but at least something good came out of all of this. Desiree.'_

_'You keep telling yourself that. We both know that if she hadn't been born, you could have had her already.'_

_'Maybe the battle is worth it.'_

_'Maybe. But think about this. Without her there would be no battle, but there deffenently would have been more action. If you know what I mean.'_

_'Don't blame this on her. Whats done is done. I quite enjoy this game of cat and mouse.'_

_Eric had just shown up._

_'Well, it looks like another cat has your mouse right now, doesn't it?'_

_At that moment I knew that if I could hit myself, I would._

_I returned to listen to their conforsation._

_"There isn't any problems. Uncle Jasper don't mind."_

_I wonder how Bella would feel if she knew that Desiree's 'friend' was a certain 100 something year old vampire?_

_"K, love. I'll be back in a few hours." Bella started to giggle when Eric wrapped his arm around her waist._

_"'Night, squirt," Eric said._

_Desiree growled and looked like she wanted to bite him._

_After they left, I crawled through the window. The things I do to get her back..._

_"Hey Mutt. Where's Jasper?"_

_"In the bathroom talking to Aunt Alice."_

_"Ok. So, we need to start getting to work." As I said this, she pulled out a big piece of cardboard._

That had been a long night, but I found out everything I needed to know to be able to contend with Eric. Their relationship hadn't progressed very much, but, as I knew first hand, it doesn't take Bella that long to fall inlove with someone, and when she was, she was hooked.

They spent almost every Friday night together, and more than once Gavin was over here (_**Author's Note: Ok, I know that in the other chapter with Eric, the kid's name was Galen, but I kinda forgot that that was the name of the snake. Sorry. Going on...**_) playing with Desiree.

But Desiree was anything but nice to the child. She pinched him. Bit him. Slapped him. I know it's cold to say this, but, thank the Lord that she did that because it caused more than one fight between Bella and Eric.

"I won't allow my child to be treated that way!" Eric yelled.

Again, I was in the tree by the window, listening to the arguement in the room. I was sure the whole block could though.

"What do you want me to do about it? I've tried everything!" Bella started to cry.

That bastard. How could he do something like that to her? If she was mine, I'd be licking her shoes!

"Well, not everything, aparently." Eric was turning red. "You could always send her away."

Oh boy. This was going to be good.

Bella slapped him in the face and sceamed, "Get out. Right now before I call the police! FUCKING ASSHOLE! I thought we had something. But there is no way that I would _ever _chose _you_ over Desiree." Her voice got cold as she picked up the phone. "Get out. Now."

Then Eric did something unforgivable. He hit Bella back. She fell to the floor, but got up on her own feet. But not without crying.

I couldn't watch anymore. I jumped through the window, and before anyone even realized what happened, I had Eric pinned up against the wall. "Don't you ever touch Bella again." I squeezed his neck just enough so that he could hardly breath.

"Cullen?" Eric gasped out.

"you're lucky I haven't killed you. Don't bother questioning me." As I said this I was carrying him by his neck to the door and through him out and locked it.

As soon as the door was shut, Bella's arms wrapped around my neck and hugged me. "Oh, Edward! Thank you so much!"

I hugged her back tightly. Her smell surrounding me and it took everything that I had not to bite into her neck. It had been so long since I had had to worry about it. But at the same time, it welcomed me like it knew that I was supposed to be there.

But her being in my arms did something to me. I all of a sudden had total control over _that_ side of me.

But, me being the wimp that I am, heard something that ruined any moment that I could ever have with Bella. A child crying.

And not just any child. Desiree. Over the last few weeks, I had started to think of her as my child. Not Bella and Jacob's. She was mine. She had helped me when I needed it. And in return, instead of spying on Bella in her sleep, I stayed in Desiree's room to keep the nightmares at bay. She knew I was there though.

But when she had her nightmares, I picked her up and hummed Bella's Lullably to her like I had that fateful evening when we put aside our differences and help eachother.

I turned toward the staircase, and there she sat holding her legs and crying into them.

Without thinking, I picked her up, and hummed the song that was just as familiar(sp) to her as it was to her mother. She hugged me tight and cried into my shoulder.

I looked at Bella and I noticed that her eyes were slits. "So, tell me, Edward, what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I was trying to calm Desiree down." I knew that it wasn't the answer she wanted, but I had to try.

She looked at me funny and said, "I thought you hated eachother?"

"No mommy. Me and Edward get along fine", Desiree said between sobs.

"Really?"

We both nodded our heads.

"So, are you used to just going around and humming my song?"

_**Author's Note: Ok, so, not the best, but I liked it. REview. The next chapter is going to be a doozy.**_


	19. EWwww! Gross!

_**Author's Note: Wow. The reviews have been wonderful! Thank you all who review for me. It makes it so that I look forward to adding a chapter just to see what you think! You guys make writing wonderful for me. :D Well, here's another chapter!**_

_She looked at me funny and said, "I thought you hated eachother?"_

_"No mommy. Me and Edward get along fine", Desiree said between sobs._

_"Really?"_

_We both nodded our heads._

_"So, are you used to just going around and humming my song?" _

BPOV

So, you can imagine what a shock I had gotten today. First, my boyfriend hits me, then I find out my child hears it no less! And now Edward was hugging her like she was his own child...

Like I said, my day was a shocker.

At this point in time I was seriously considering just becoming a lesbian. Afterall I had been put through all these years, it was starting to really sound like a good idea. First it was Edward, then it was Mike, then Jacob dieing on me, and now Eric! Maybe I wasn't ment to be with men...

Then I looked at Edward. Scratch that. I couldn't do that simply because just by looking at him made me want things...

"Bella, does it bother you?"

I jumped. I forgot what he was talking about because my thought prosces(Sp) was everywhere at the moment. I rewond the the confersation we had been having. "As long as it's just to Desiree it won't bother me."

He walked closer to me so that the only thing preventing us from touching was Des, who was still in between us. I, trying to be sneaky, smelt as much of him as possible and he smelled better than I had remembered.

It felt like I was whole, not like I had been fixed, but like the hole was never even there. I looked at Edward and looked into his eyes, which were a warm butterscotch color. "I haven't sung your song since the last time I had sung it to you." He looked down. "Except to Mutt here." He said Mutt in a loving way so I didn't correct him.

It felt like my throat clogged up so I said, "Promise?" in a choked up voice.

"I swear."

Without breaking eye contact he put down Desiree and wrapped his arms around me and I let him. then he did something that I had been hoping he would do since I had seen him the night I pulled a gun on him. He kissed me.

And it felt wonderful, it felt like nothing I had experienced since Jacob's death and longer.

We had barely started when I heard Desiree say, "EWwww! Gross!"

Edward broke the kiss, but didn't let go of me and laughed. "One day you won't think so..."

"EW!!!!" Then she looked at me. "Mommy! How could you do that?!" She said in disgust. "Hugging I understand, but kissing?"

Again, Edward laughed.

I slapped his shoulder and said, "You're not helping!" I turned to my child. "One day you'll find a guy you want to kiss, sweetheart."

"NuuUhhh! I'm already getting married and I don't want to kiss him!" She slapped her hand over her mouth and started to giggle.

I raised one eyebrow. "Is that so? And who would this lucky little boy be?"

She started to kick her heals softly against the ground and mumbled "Zane."

I rested my head agaisnt Edward's shoulder and sighed. "Well, you'll want to kiss him someday..."

"No I won't!"

This time Edward interupted. "You sure will."

She stomped her foot and said, "No, I won't!" She blushed and ran upstairs.

"Now that she's gone, where were we?" Edward asked as he kissed me again.

_**(Author's Note: Ok, so that's part one of this chapter. Part two will be in Desiree's, k?)**_

Even though I didn't want to say anything to mommy and Edward, kissing did look like fun. Mommy enjoyed it, didn't she?

Maybe I should kiss Zane. Just to see if it was what it was cracked up to be.

Edward stayed the night, but when it came to bedtime, he stayed in my room like every other night. I could tell mommy didn't like though. She said something about "Wanting him for herself tonight" or something like that.

Again I had nightmares, but this time about 3 vampires.

_"Hello, Desiree."_

_"Hello, Mr.?"_

_"Aro will do."_

_"Ok, hello Mr. Aro. What are you doing in my dreams?" _

_Mr. Aro looked funny. He looked perfect, I guess. His skin looked like it could break just by me touching him. He had long black hair, and eyes that were red and looked like there was a thin layer of skin over them._

_"Well, Desiree, we wanted to see the little wolf we had been hearing about."_

_"Who did you hear about me from?"_

_"Carlisle, of course."_

_Then another vampire walked up. He had hair the same color as his skin, which was white, and red eyes that didn't have the film over them._

_"Desiree, did you know your mommy's indanger? And that we are on our way as we speak?" He bint down and looked me in the eye. He stank worse than my aunts, uncles, and grandparents combined. Of course I didn't say anything._

_"Who is mommy indanger from?"_

_The white hair one looked at me and looked like he was trying to smile but it didn't work. "Why, from your uncles, of course."_

_"You're lieing!"_

_"Nope. 'Uncle' Embry isn't happy at all..." This came from a vampire that looked like Mr. Aro. Except he didn't have the film over his eyes either._

_"Who are you people?"_

_"We're the Volturi, love."_

_As he said this I saw what could happen in the near future if it kept on going the way it was._

_There was blood everywhere. Aunt Rose was being ripped apart by Uncle Sam. Emmett was on the ground some feet away. Alice was pretty cut up but was fighting Jared. Uncle Quil was on the ground howling in pain while Edward ripped out his stomach. And the rest of my family were latched on to Paul, sucking out his blood. _

_Then there was Uncle Embry eating mommy as he talked to me. __"This war could have never happened. It's your Edward's fault, really..."_

I woke up and howlewd bloody murder as Edward rocked me, but didn't sing anything. I looked up and saw panic in his eyes.

Something bad was happening. Something soon.

_**Author's Note: So, what ya think? Love it? I thought so. :D Until next time! Don't forget to review!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	20. Dreams Vs Reality

_**Author's Note: OK, so the reviews are slowing down and it's getting on my nerves. This will be the last chapter until I get at least 7 reviews. Thank you.**_

_She woke up and howlewd bloody murder as I rocked her, but didn't sing anything. She looked up and saw panic in my eyes. _

_Something bad was happening. Something soon._

As she slowly calmed down, I had to keep myself from dropping Mutt and jumping out the window to get back home so I could check to see if her dream was true.

"Mr. Edward. They're coming," Mutt said as she kept on howling.

"I know. Calm down." I was trying to think of something I could to to calm her fears.

Just then Bella woke up and ran into the room. "What's wrong?" She grabbed Mutt out of my arms and took my place in rocking her. "Are you alright?" Bella really looked like she was going into a panic attack.

"The Volturi are coming."

It took a moment for her to remember what I was talking about, but when she did, she slowly put Mutt back into my arms and fell to the ground in worry. "What did you do." she stated

"Nothing!"

"Then why are they coming?" She sounded reasonable, but I could tell her thoughts were anything but.

"To help fight."

"Fight what?"

I looked down at Mutt because she had started to howl again. "The wolves."

"What wolves? The only wolves we know of are--" He voice broke and she almost passed out. "Oh, God," she moaned.

"Now," I said, trying to be reasonable. "There's nothing we can do tonight, so let's go to bed, ok?"

Bella looked like she was an inch from death. So, I moved Mutt onto my back so that she was positioned like she was going to get a piggyback ride and grabbed Bella and carried her bridal style into her room.

"We're all going to die," Bella wimpered.

"Hush now. There shall be no talk of that," I said as I put them down on the bed. I rearanged it so that Bella was in the middle of the bed and Mutt was on one side and I was on the other.

"You'll stay here, right?"

"As long as you want me."

"Forever is a long time you know. Can you put up with it?"

"I think I can handle that," I said as I pulled her as close as I could without hurting her

I waited in her bed until they were both asleep to leave. When they started to snore I took that as my chance to leave.

I kissed both their head. "I'll be back before you even miss me..."

I ran to the house without enjoying it like I normally would. There was nothing to enjoy at the moment except my fear. And fear kept me at a fast pace.

_''Uncle' Embry isn't happy at all...'_

_'Well, niether am I...'_

_**(Author's Note: Part one. Done. Part two. On it's way. Rosalie POV)**_

"Well, since Carlisle and Esme are 'distracted', why don't we find something to do?" I asked as I rolled myself out from the bottom of the car. "I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to do..."

As I stood up Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. "What do you have in mind?" His voice had gotten deep and husky.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ahhh, well, you won't see me complaining," he said as he started to kiss me.

"I didn't think you wou--" There was a knock at the door and I growled in complaint. "Hang on, would you?"

Emmett's hand turned into a fist in a second. "Hurry up, would you?"

"Fine, whatever."

I started to put more swing into my walk to make Emmett more impasient for being so mean to me. It worked. His growling got more louder.

But when I opened the door, he stopped mid growl. "Rosalie, darling! Where is my dear friend Carlisle?"

There stood Aro clad in that black rope he was so fond of. Behind him were Caius and Markus and they didn't look to happy about it either. Caius rolled his eyes at Aro's over friendly greeting. As usual, Markus didn't do anything. He didn't talk, more, or even look at anything.

When Bella got married to Jacob, Edward tried to kill himself. So, naturally, he went to the Volturi, hoping that they would put him out of his misery.

At first, they were willing to kill him, until they found out who his 'father' is. After Aro saw that, he refused and looked Edward in a room until Carlisle could go over there and talk Edward out of doing anything stupid. We were lucky he was even there.

But every couple of years now, they came to visit, for some strang reason beyond my comprehension. But they weren't expected for at lesat another year and a half. By then we had planned to have Bella changed and everything worked out.

Nothing ever goes the way we plan, does it?

But, anyways, on with the story. I smiled at Aro's friendliness. "Come in. Carlisle is a little...indisposed at the moment. But you can wait with us if you want." I looked at Emmett and he tried mot to growl at our guests because he knew---like I do---that Demetri or whoever were standing outside the door like they always do when they come to visit.

After we were seated on the couch I asked, "So what are you doing he---"

Then the door flew open and there stood Edward. Glower and all.

_**(Author's Note: Because I won't be able to post for a while, here's part three in the chapter:D Edward POV)**_

As I walked into the room, I noticed two things. First, Carisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen. Second, my dear, charming, lovely sister was on the couch with one of the main problems in my life. The Volturi.

Noticed when I talked about Rosalie that I was using sarcasm.

Emmett was also on the couch, but he didn't look happy about it at all. I couldn't blame him though. By the way his hair looked, I could take a guess at what they interupted.

_'Stop it Carlisle! That tickles!'_

Oh God. I think I would puke if I could. Well, I think I found out where Carlisle and Esme are...

But back to more important things. "What are you doing here?"

Aro looked shocked. "Didn't your little one tell you?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

I looked down. "I was hoping it was just a dream..."

Aro spread his arms wide open. "Are we ever a dream, Edward? Are we?" He looked in my eyes and it took everything I had not to look away. "Is anything at all ever a dream? It's been so long since you've had a dream, hasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Well, then you wouldn't remember how dreams usually had something to do with the future if you looked hard enough." He smiled at me like I was a grandchild who didn't fully understand something.

Then Rosalie interupted us. "What in the world is going on?" She would have looked more serious if there wasn't lipstick all over her face.

"The War is coming."

"Which war?" Rosalie looked totally confused.

"'The War'"

"_That _War?" I loved my sister, but she did catch up on the uptake very well.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes slow one_. That _War."

"Oh crap." She looked at Aro. "Maybe we should get Carlisle.."

At least this was something I could do right. "Can do. CARLISLE!!!!!!!!"

Just then Carlisle ran down the stairs dressed in an unbottoned shirt, a rinkly part of pants, and his hair was messier than I had ever seen it. "What? Couldn't you hear that I was...'busy'?"

I took a step toward him. "Yes, Carlisle. But this couldn't wait."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle tried to look more presentable when he saw Aro, Caius, and Markus but the only thing that would make him look better would be if he took a shower and changed clothes.

"My dear friend! Don't you know what's coming?" Aro asked as he smiled like a five year old who had got the candy he wanted.

Carlisle looked at him like he was an idiot. "What, pray tell, is coming?" Carlisle sighed.

"Why, 'The War' silly!"

Carlisle then turned around to where we kept the phone. "Excuse me. I've got to make a phone call."

"To whom, dad?" I asked him.

"Tanya."

_**Author's Note: I am sorry to inform you that I won'tbe able to post until this weekend, if I'm lucky. I'll try to get another chapter up today, but I don't know how it will work out. Well, at least enjoy the chapter! Review please!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	21. TO JACOB!

_**Author's Note: Ok, so I finally think I got the chapter up today. Not quite sure. Atleast I tried, if I failed. But I don't plan to! Anyway...Carlisle POV**_

_Carlisle looked at him like he was an idiot. "What, pray tell, is coming?" I sighed._

_"Why, 'The War' silly!"_

_I then turned around to where we kept the phone. "Excuse me. I've got to make a phone call."_

_"To whom, dad?" Edward asked me._

_"Tanya."_

I knew it was a long shot, but I at least had to try to get Tanya to help me. She most likely would though. The weird vampires tended to stick together, so I at least had some hope of help.

The phone rang 3 times before someone picked up. "Tanya?"

But the voice on the other line wasn't female. "Nope. I'm ashamed, you would think you would at least let someone say hello before making it the assumetion that the one on the other line is the person you wanted to talk to," the male voice laughed after he made his speech.

"Eleazar, now is not the time." I was very impassent today. A war will do that to a person. "Edward, quit reading my mind!"

Edward started to mutter under his breath while Eleazar laughed. "You're not helping!"

"That's because, my friend, I'm not trying to."

I growled and told him, "Tanya. NOW!"

"Fine, fine. Call me when you're not so touchy." He then handed the phone to Tanya. "Here's your 'lover'."

I heard Her slap him. "Shut up! If Esme would have heard you, there would be problems! You know that's not true." Then she answered the phone. "Hello Carlisle. What can I do for you?"

"Tanya. We've got problems."

"Okkkkayyy, and they are?"

"You know that treaty we have with the werewolves? Well, another part of the treaty that never effected us---until now---was that we weren't allowed to go near anyone of the pack. I wasn't really worried about that part when I made the treaty. But, now Edward not only is going after a Wolf-Widow, but he's also made it so that a Cub is hanging around."

"You know this could have been all avoided if you would have only stayed up here with us like you planned to," Tanya said with amusment. She was going to help us. I could tell by the tone of her voice. But I had to make sure.

"Yes, I know, But it can't be helped now!"

"I guess I could help..."

"You could? Thank you so much..."Then I turned back to Edward. "I thought I told you to stop reading my mind!"

Edward smiled as a way of saying sorry.

If theres anything I could do to say thanks..."

Tanya chuckled. "I'm sure we could work something out." There was a brief pause. "I assume The Volturi are there?"

"Yep." I looked at Aro and he waved.

"We're on our way."

I hung up the phone and turned back to my audience. I noticed that Esme had finally joined us and looked as loveely as ever. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"I konw some of you already know the answer but," I looked at Edward. "They'll help us. They are on their way."

Then Aro chimed in, "Excellent! I had hoped to see them some time this century! So we'll finally got our chance. Right guys?"

Caius was busy looking under his fingernails looking for imaginary dirt, while Markus simply stared at something nun of the rest of us could see.

"Right guys?" Aro growled.

Caius looked up. "We're thrilled," he growled. Markus just kept on staring.

Aro sighed. "You know, I remembered a time when they were exciting. Some of the things we used to do! We did everything! Anything! Now look at us." He gestered toward himself and his companions. "We--well, you guys---are boring!"

I started talking before it got carried away. "Actually Aro, Caius is still the same way he was when I met him..."

"Sure he's fine now, but you should have seen us when we were only a little over 100." Aro smiled at everyone. "We were fabulous."

Then for the first time in over 200 years, I heard Markus talk. "We still are. We'll show those Fleabags what happens when you mess with our kind." He started to growl.

Aro's smile got even bigger. "That's it! Now if you excuse me, I have some vampires to call!" He picked up his cell phone and dialed some number. "Jane? Why hello dear! Listen, how do you and the rest of the guards feel about making a trip..." He walked out of the room.

Edward shook his head and looked at Caius. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Deal with him!"

Caius thought about it. "Well, we aren't quite sure. He's family." He looked Edward up and down. "You know enough about that..."

Edward smiled.

_**(Author's Note: Now its in Embry's POV)**_

I was sitting on the couch running a hand up and down Galen when someone knocked on our door. I yelled, "Come in, it's open!"

Then Sam walked in. "We need to have a meeting."

"Sure, sure. When?"

"Now." Just as he said that all the pack walked in.

"Well, if there was going to be a meeting, I would have liked to have a moment to clean up a little bit." My hair was in diar need of a washing, and Galen's body old was all over my shirt. (Galen is the snake, remember?) My hair had grown back to it's original length before I cut it all off.

"We don't care about what you look like Emb." Emily walked into the room carrying tons of cookies and other good things.

"You know, if you wanted, you could leave this jerk," I pointed my finger at Sam. "And come and live with me where you shall bake for me all day. If you wanted to.

Sam hit me on the head while Emily laughed. "Sure, why not?"

Sam growled at her. "Oh, you know I'm just joking!" Behind his back she made the 'call me' signal. Everybody laughed.

"What's so funny, Paul?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"We need to start the meeting." He grabbed a cookie.

After we were all situated, Sam started the meeting. "We have a problem, boys."

"Haven't you gone to the docter about that yet?" Jared asked

"I'm serious. The leech is back and he wants Bella."

The Room got quiet.

"I thought that would shut you up. Anyways, since Bella is a Widow-Wolf, she has our protection. Even if she doesn't want it." As he said this he pulled out the treaty. and rolled it out on the table.

_**The Treaty of The Ememies**_

**We the Cullens and the Blacks, promise to tolorate eachother on the following conditions.**

**We will not cross the boudaries we have set up. One family on one side, and another on the other.**

**The vampires shall not bite any human, while the wolves will not tare a haman apart out of blood lust.**

**Niether vampire, nor wolf shall consort with the other of the species. That includes children, wives, widows, and anyother member of the family. No matter how much they are separated.**

**If Any of us break the treaty, there are no rules. All is fair game.**

**Signed,**

_**Carlisle Cullen **__**Ephraim Black**_

_**Esme Cullen Quil Ateara**_

_**Edward Cullen Samuel Chrain**_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

"That Leech had better not lay a finger on Desiree," I growled.

"He won't I promise," Paul said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Let's make a toast." Sam lifted up his glass of milk. "TO JACOB! May he smile down apon us and lead us into victory!"

We all yelled, "TO JACOB!"

_**Author's Note: Now, that WILL be the only chapter until friday. Enjoy.**_


	22. Saying Goodbye

_Author's Note: Ok, so I said that there would be no more chapters, but I changed my mind. We have a half day:D It's in Desiree's POV._

_**The Treaty of The Ememies**_

**We the Cullens and the Blacks, promise to tolorate eachother on the following conditions.**

**We will not cross the boudaries we have set up. One family on one side, and another on the other.**

**The vampires shall not bite any human, while the wolves will not tare a human apart out of blood lust.**

**Niether vampire, nor wolf shall consort with the other of the species. That includes children, wives, widows, and anyother member of the family. No matter how much they are separated.**

**If Any of us break the treaty, there are no rules. All is fair game.**

**Signed,**

_**Carlisle Cullen Ephraim Black**_

_**Esme Cullen Quil Ateara**_

_**Edward Cullen Samuel Chrain**_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

Ok, so there were a lot of wierd vampires in the house that shouldn't be here. What I wanted to know was why...

There were the wierd vampires from my dreams here, and also four other vampires that I hadn't ever heard anyone else talk about either. Then there were the ones outside making their runs.

There were about 60 of those guys alone!

Just then there was a creepy spanish guy right infront of me. "Aren't you just the cutest thing!" He started to do wierd things to my hair.

I think I was going to be sick.

Then Edward walked over and said to the the creepy man, "Eleazar, I think you're scaring her." You could tell Edward thought it was funny because he was laughing as he said it. He picked me up.

"You know, I haven't been around children in quite a while. I forgot how cute they are!" Eleazar grinned.

"I can tell."

"You know, that's the problem with young vampires these days. They answer to much. Back in my day the young vampires respected their places..." He started to walk away.

I put my mouth by Edward's ear and whispered, "You know, he's kind of scary..."

"I know Mutt. But that's just the way he is. He's exactly the same way he's always been." Edward smiled down at me.

I smiled back and asked, "Edward? What's going on?" I tilted my head a bit.

But before he could answer I was in Mr. Aro's arms as he swung me around. "'The War' child, 'The War'!"

If lookes could kill, the ones Edward were giving him he would be dead.

"What war?"

Mr. Aro was still spinning me around when the white haired guy said, "'The War Between The Species.'"

Then Grandpa Carlisle started talking. "I don't think Bella wanted Desiree to know that."

"No, I didn't." Mommy had walked into the room and looked like she wanted to kill all of the vampires too. then she looked at Edward. "What do you think you are doing? Letting her hear that?!"

"But I di--" Mommy shot him a death glare. "Really!"

Mommy fumed.

Then she looked at me. "Hun? How do you feel about staying with Aunt Emily for awhile?"

Edward grabbed her arm before she could answer and pulled her into the next room. Then the yelling started.

"WE HAVE TO!"

"YOU KNOW WE COULD PROTECT HER!"

I could hear mommy crying. "SO? HE CALLED PACK RIGHTS! BY LAW SAME HAS MORE CONTROL OVER HER THAN I DO!"

"I WON'T LET HER!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! NIETHER DO I FOR THAT MATTER!"

There was a moment of silence. Mommy and Edward walked out of the room and he was hugging her while she cried.

"So, sweety?" Mommy's eyes were all puffy. "You'll have all kinds of fun! You could play with Claude. You know how much you like him..." You could tell mommy was trying to sound happy when she wasn't.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I looked at the ground.

"No, sweety." Mommy started to cry harder.

"Fine mommy."

_**(Author's Note: Sad, I know. Now it's in Sam's POV.)**_

I didn't feel bad as I made the phone call.

The phone rand 6 times before Bella answered it. "Black residence."

"Hello Bella."

"Hey, Sam. I haven't talked to you in so long! How's it going?" I heard voices in the background. I guess they called in reinforsments...

"Fine Bella. Say, I know you've been having problems with vampires. We'll take care of that for you."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Well, technically we do. And we have to move your daughter here. You know Pack Law."

"What!" Bella started to cry. "You can't do this!"

"Well, actually I can." I looked at the calendar. "So, how'd Saturday."

"You sick---"

"Carefull Bella."

She didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I smiled. "I'll see you Saturday."

I hung up the phone.

_**(Author's Note: Ok. Part 3. Edward POV.)**_

We were all getting Mutt ready for when we had to give her up. It was killing me to do this, but as Bella said we have no choice. I had to have hugged her at least a million times before Friday night. Bella must have hugged her 6 times more.

It was Friday night and I was tucking her in for bed.

"Night Edward," Mutt yawned.

"Night love."

I hummed her Bella's Lullaby as she fell asleep. And like every night, she drempt. But at least this time it was good dreams.

_She was walking in the forest behind her house holding the hand of a little boy not much other than her. He was pale and blond._

_"Zane?"_

_"Hmm?" He started to swing his arms._

_"Will you always be here for me?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Will you catch me if I fall?"_

_"Ree, I'd fall first so you wouldn't hit the ground." He grinned at her._

_"Thank you."_

_"I love you Ree."_

_"Me too."_

They aged about 10 years.

_The boy looked almost the same but taller and scronnier. Mutt did too but had longer hair and looked more girly._

_"You know, I'll never leave you."_

_"What if I told you what I am?"_

_"No matter what."_

_Mutt rested her head on the boy's shoulders and sighed._

_"You do realize that if you ever leave me papa will kill you, right?"_

She never called Jacob papa.

_"Believe me, Edward already gave me that talk._

_She smiled at him. "Good."_

_They walked out of the scene holding hands._

I hugged Mutt and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled in her sleep.

The next day I went with Bella to drop off Mutt. The drive to the store where we were meeting them was horrible. All of us were silent except for Mutt who was in the backseat crying.

Sam got out of the car while we made our goodbyes.

She hugged everyone before she hugged me. She ran towards me and jumped into my arms, gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me around the neck as tight as possible.

"Love you, Mutt," I whispered.

"Love you papa."

Then she let go of me and let Bella walk her over to the beasts we were handing her over to.

_**Author's Note: I know I said no more chapters until this weekend, but I couldn't help myself! lol. there was a half day too though.**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	23. Songs To Sing In The Car

_**Author's Note: Ok, I know I said I'd update Friday, but I didn't have the time. Niether did I have it on Saturday either. Anyway, Sam's POV.**_

_I got out of the car while they made their goodbyes._

_She hugged everyone before she hugged the leech. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him around the neck as tight as possible._

_"Love you, Mutt," he whispered._

_"Love you papa."_

_Then she let go of him and let Bella walk her over to us as she led her away from the bloodsuckers we were saving her from._

"You shouldn't be doing this." Emily didn't look happy at all. I was lucky she was even holding my hand! "Do you have any idea how this could effect her?" She pulled away from me and walked towards Bella.

She tried to make it so I couldn't hear her, but I did. She hugged her and whispered, "I'm so sorry Bella..."

Bella hugged back. "If I don't get my daughter back soon, I'll make sure he pays for it."

Instead of being the good wife she should have been and defend me, she replied, "Believe me. He will." She rubbed her pregnant stomach. "If he wants to see Daniel and Jacob here, he will."

Bella gave me a death glare. "He better."

Then Embry started to talk. "You know, I think she means it."

I hit him upside the head and said, "If you keep this up, I'll make sure you are kicked out if the family." I looked him in the eye. "That's a promise.

When they finished talking, Desiree grabbed ahold of Emily's hand and started to cry bloody murder and screamed, "IF YOU DON'T LET ME STAY HERE, I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP!" She looked at me when she reached me and said softly, "I hope papa kills you."

I chose to ignore that comment. "He's not your papa. If he would have met you before he desided he wanted your mother, you'd be dead."

She stuck her nose up at me and replied, "So? You'll be the one not breathing when this is over."

Cheeky little brat.

Emily didn't say anything, she just kept on rubbing a hand down Desiree's hair.

"You're supposed to be helping me!"

She looked at me and said, "You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out." She started to walk toward the car. "You can handle a little girl, can't you?"

Said little girl started to yank on my jacket. "What?"

"When papa kills you, can I watch?" She smiled at me, showing all her fangs.

"Get in the car."

"No, I don't think I will." She crossed her arms.

I rubbed my temples. I didn't have time for this today. "Embry?"

He picked her up and carried her to the car.

If I thought it was bad in the parking lot, it was nothing compared to the drive home.

On the ride back to my house, she sang a song that sounded something like this:

"Uncle Sam, wanna hear a song I wrote, just for you?"

Without waiting she started to sing.

"If you would fall,

Out of a plane,

Would anyone miss you,

As we saw your brain?

I would walk,

A hundred miles,

Just to see,

You,

DIE!!!!" She sang over and over again. "Everybody now!"

The scary thing is, she got Embry to sing it.

After she got tired of singing that song, she made up a new one.

"I hope you know,

I hope you know,

I hope you die!!!

It's not personal,

We just don't like you.

I hope papa rips your thoat out,

And I can watch.

I won't miss you,

It's time for you to say your prayers,

Because papa is pisseddddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She looked at me and grinned. "You know, at one time I actually liked you. Momma was right about you, you know." She gave me a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

She faked suprise. "What? You mean she never told you?" She giggled. "Well, if you must know, mommy tried more than once to get daddy to move away from here. But he said you wouldn't let us. More than that, she thought of more than one way to kill you when you were sleeping."

The car got quiet.

"If it weren't for daddy, she would have killed you long ago." She changed subject. "So, whats for supper, I'm starved."

The child wasn't in her right mind.

_**(Author's Note: Part one is done. Here's part 2. Edward POV.)**_

I'll kill them all.

I promised myself that as Mutt was forced to leave us. Bella was crying on my shoulder the whole way back to the house.

When we were home, Alice all but attacked us. "We have a problem."

"What's that?"

"The wolves, they found backup."

I started to run a hand through my hair. "How many?"

Alice started to jump up and down. "Around one hundred."

Before I could reply, Aro walked---more like danced---up to me. "There's nothing to worry about! Why, we have some of the best warriors in the world. They're just puppies that have biten of more than they can chew."

"I hope your right Aro, I hope you'r right."

"Why, of course I am!"

He started to spin around in circles.

Bella looked at me. "We have a problem, don't we?"

"We sure do, love. We sure do."

_**(Author's Note: Desiree POV)**_

You, know, I should come visit Uncle Sam more often. It's fun.

As soon as I had walked into the door way of my 'favorite' uncle, I started to tear everything that belonged to him up. And I was enjoying every moment of it.

So far the couch didn't look like a couch. The glass tables were broken beyond belief. The phone was torn out of the wall and the bottons ripped out. Oh, and anything else that I thought he remotely liked, I tore that up also.

But nothing of Aunt Emily's, or Daniel's.

Daniel was only a little bit older than me, and looked just like Aunt Emily. He even acted like her. He was fun to be around.

Aunt Emily was in the kitchen baking as Daniel stood in the door way, leaning against it and watched as I tore up anything that was within reach. He didn't care. He didn't like his daddy anyway. He once told me my daddy was more of a daddy than his was.

Now, Uncle Sam, on the other hand had left. He said he didn't want to lose control and hit me. I told him if he did, I'd tell everyone that he did things to me when daddy wasn't around. Even though he didn't. I just wanted to make sure he went to jail.

"Des? I know how hard you've been working and I brought you a brownie."

DId I ever tell you how much I liked this woman?

Just then Uncle Sam walked in.

"Des? Daniel, how do you feel about becoming one of us?"

_**Author's Note: I know it's short, but it's all I could get done. Hopefully you like it! REview!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	24. The Deal

_**Author's Note: Ok, I know I don't update as much as I should, but school is starting to get hard. I love to write, so I'll make you a compromise, ok? If I get 15 or more reviews per chapter, the chapters will be longer. I promise. I'd love to see more of them! I'll update as soon as I can find time! Anyways, it's Des's POV. Again. Enjoy!**_

_"Des? I know how hard you've been working and I brought you a brownie."_

_DId I ever tell you how much I liked this woman?_

_Just then Uncle Sam walked in._

_"Des? Daniel, how do you feel about becoming one of us?"_

My jaw dropped as he asked me that. Before I could tell him to shove it, Daniel answered for us.

"I think we can take care of it ourselves, thanks."

Uncle Sam smiled at us. "I wasn't asking you. I liked to think of it as, well, a polite _demand_." He waved his hands in different gesters as he talked.

I started to growl. Not the growl of an animal. The growl of a peed off person.

He continued talking, ignoring me completely. "What do you plan to do when your body turns on you? When you can't control yourself enough not to rip out the one you love's throat? When you can't even stand right because you are in so much pain? When you feel like every muscle in your body is bulging, willing themselves to burst out of your skin and flying away? When you hate yourselves so much to a point you feel like killing yourself. Just to make sure you don't hurt anyone, even if it's someone you don't even know? What then?"

We stared at Uncle Sam with wide eyes. Daniel was the only one who could still talk after his little speech. All my clever comments were stuck in the back of my throat as I thought of my dream where Uncle Embry starts to eat mommy. Except this time it's me.

"We'll figure something out." Daniel didn't look to sure about that.

"Well, I guarentee I can make you want to stay."

My voice got lower. "What do you meen by that?"

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you stay here and complete the training, when the war is over, you can go. If you don't, well, you'll just have to stay here untill you're 18 and gain your rights to leave. If that's your choice. Well, since you'll be here for quite a long time, we can start moving Jacob's baby stuff into Daniel's room so you can have your own room. I'll call the boys tonight so they can help us get you...situated."

So that's how I could get out of here...

"Actually, there's no need for that. I'll let you train me. At least until papa rips your throat out." I batted my eyelashes and gave him my sweetest smile.

"Dad. I don't want to."

"You, my son, have no choice in the matter." He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and clapped him on the back.

"Bu--"

"Enough. You should be proud! Not acting like a baby who doesn't know what's good for him."

"Yes father."

"Thata boy." He started to laugh again.

I did that thing with my hand that Aunt Rose taught me. It involved looking underneath my nails at a long distance. "You know, when this is all over and your dead, I hope daddy kicks the crap out of you. At least, when papa's done with you."

He ignored me and started to walk away. Until Aunt Emily grabbed his arm. "This is getting out of hand."

"I know love, but there's nothing I can do about that. I need to make a phone call." He pulled out of her grip and started to walk into his study.

Aunt Emily walked up to both of us and hugged us. She started to cry. I know this because I felt them fall into my hair. "I'm so sorry, sweeties."

We cried along with her. We both knew it would never be the same ever again. We were both losing something. Our childhood.

_**(Author's Note: Ok, now it's in Bella's POV,)**_

All I could do was lay in bed all day thinking about losing everything that ment anything to me. First Edward, then Jacob, and now my only child. Fate was cruel to me. Just when you think you're at the top of the mountain, there's someone beside you and pushes you down it. I had just hit the bottom of it.

Technically I wasn't in bed. It was the couch in Edward's room. I had as many covers that I could get covering every inch of me and then some. IT didn't help anything though. I still felt cold. On the inside.

Edward tried to make me feel better, but we both knew deep down there was nothing we could do. He lost something, also. He lost the closest thing to his child he had ever had.

The whole was coming back. Not even Edward could keep it shut. I looked into his eyes and felt empty. I didn't want to see butterscotch. I wanted to see the warm brown I loved so much. Desiree's. The eyes I saw every day for the last 5 years. _That's not the only pair of brown eyes you want to see._ And it was true. I longed to see Jacob's. I remembered waking up and those beautiful eyes would be the first thing I saw everyday.

He would know what to do.

He wouldn't just hug me while I cried. He would get our daughter back. He wouldn't be hear mourning. There wouldn't have been a reason for it. She'd be back by now.

I started to curse myself. I couldn't compare apples and oranges. There was no reason to do that. Jacob had my heart, but Edward had my soul. It hurt knowing that he couldn't do anything.

Edward was doing something. I could give him that. He was working his butt off trying toget the soldiers ready. They were just so _slow_.

Someone was in the room with me. Before they could open the blinds or do anything stupid like that I turned over and pulled the covers over my head.

I felt him tugging on them untill they were around my neck. It was Edward. And he glowed. Or shimmered. Whatever.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, as he started to lay beside me. I made as much room as possible. In no time his arms were around me and I was pushed against his chest as close as I could without being in pain. I sighed.

"We'll get her back. I promise." He started to rub his nose against the back of my ear.

I smiled and fell back asleep.

_**(Author's Note: Ok, now it's in Desiree's POV)**_

I had been here for 4 months allready. The war was brutal. So far at least 30 wolves had been killed and at least 29 vampires had been taken down also. Uncle Sam said the war would last for quite some time. I hoped it didn't. I wanted to get home and see everyone I loved.

I hadn't been able to talk to mommy at all this whole time. Uncle Sam said it would give me a reason to work harder if I didn't.

My training was going well, at least. I could kick the crap out of Daniel with a blindfold on. But it didn't make me feel any better. I just wanted to go home.

It wasn't horrible here by any means. Jacob had been born so I had a baby to play with. I felt empty inside though. I felt like I had no heart and I was living by some other means.

I wondered what papa was doing as I helped Aunt Emily bake cookies and take care of Jacob. Did he miss me? Did he think of me as much as I thought of him? I hoped so.

What was Aunt Rose doing? Aunt Alice? Uncle Jasper and Emmett? Grandma and Grandpa? Did they care about me enough to think of me?

More importantly, how was mommy? I tried not to, but I started to cry. I ran from the room into Jacob's old room.

I took a big breath of air and screamed, "I HATE YOUU!"

I did that untill my voice cracked and I passed out.

Daddy? Why are they doing this to me?

_6 Months Later_

I felt no emotions. I couldn't. I tried, but I just couldn't do it. All I did was train and have nightmares. Everday that was what I did. Even thinking about my family couldn't help me.

When I wasn't training I was in my room and stairing at the walls. Nothing else mattered to me anymore. The only emotion I could get was anger. And hate. I wanted them all dead. All of them except Uncle Embry, Aunt Emily, and Daniel. I even hated the baby. It looked like Sam.

He wasn't 'Uncle' Sam anymore. Just Sam.

I knew I'd never go home. Even if I did, they wouldn't want me. I knew this because they never tried to save me. Never. I was alone in the world.

And strangly, I didn't care. I was the only one I could trust and love. I didn't even love those I said I didn't want dead. I was apathedic towards them. They were nothing.

My room was bare. Emily tried to hang up stuff that children my age loved. I just tore them down. After a while she didn't try anymore.

I fought better than all the other children Sam said was going to me in my 'pack'. It wasn't a pack. It was a group of monster's put together by Sam. He hoped to use us in the war, if there was one still, when we got older. When we could change.

I stood up and punched a whole through the wall. Hupefully at least this one was beyond repair. I had punched many holes through the wall and watched them fix them.

The walls weren' t the only things I was breaking. I broke Galen, Uncle Embry's snake. One day I was bored and bit him. Uncle Embry cried. I spit the blood out of my mouth and walked back to my room.

Nothing mattered. Even the so called family I once had. Nothing.

Only daddy. He was the only one that cared. He died to save me. I couldn't hate him. When I was bored or lonely I talked to him. He never answered. But I prayed everyday to him. Answers or no.

It's pretty sad when the only loved one you had was dead.

_**(Author's Note: Carlisle's POV)**_

My children. I wished I could cry. Bella hadn't spoke in 5 months. Edward hadn't for 4. They both just layed there one his couch. The only thnk they did was make sure Bella was eating. Nothing else.

It had been 11 months since I had seen my grandchild.

My whole family was miserable. Besides Bella and Edward, Rosalie was in the most pain. She tried to act the same, but she couldn't She didn't care about how she looked as much. It was always in a ponytail.

Emmett didn't smile.

Alice didn't jump around.

Jasper didn't try to make us feel better. Not anymore.

Esme lost that gleam in her eyes.

I felt like dieing.

But I couldn't. I couldn't do that to my family. They needed me.

Aro walked into the room. "That's it. I want the wolf back. I don't care who I have to go through. I'll kill them all! JANE DEAR!" he roared.

"Yes master?"

"Come. I have a wolf we need to collect and I'm not coming back untill I get her back."

"Yes master."

They were starting to walk out of the house untill Edward apeared infront of them. They tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let them. Then he talked. It sounded like he had just eaten glass.

"I'm coming with you."

_**Author's Note: What do you think? REview! You know you want to...**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	25. New Alpha

_**Author's Note: Well, I have some good news! Because of labor day, I have Monday off. So I planned to update then too, not just tonight. Well, this chapter is in Desiree's Pov. But lets review what has happened so far... **_

_Aro walked into the room. "That's it. I want the wolf back. I don't care who I have to go through. I'll kill them all! JANE DEAR!" he roared._

_"Yes master?"_

_"Come. I have a wolf we need to collect and I'm not coming back untill I get her back."_

_"Yes master."_

_They were starting to walk out of the house untill Edward apeared infront of them. They tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let them. Then he talked. It sounded like he had just eaten glass._

_"I'm coming with you."_

_**Ok, so now the chapter starts.**_

"Now, Desiree, I thought we had a talk about this..." Sam was pacing in the livingroom back and forth. Over and over again. He also was pinching the top of his nose and muttering to himself.

I wasn't my fault that the other monsters couldn't fight as well as me. I just tore his face up. Does it really matter? He'll be fine in a few hours. I really didn't see the point in this talk again.

"We did."

"Well?" Sam stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Well, what?" I looked up at him and fluttered my eyelids.

"How do you think your father would take this?"

"Well, considering he's dead, this is what I would call a moot point." I smiled up at him and watched his reaction.

For the last couple of months I had made sure personally that Sam's life was a living Hell. What can I say? It's one of my many talents. I had gotten worse since I had figured out that my parents didn't want me anymore and they couldn't get rid of me. I had clawed his couch, pillows, curtains, and anything else I could think of, up. It made me feel not so empty knowing that I wasn't the only one in pain.

Sam had developed a twitch ever since I had gotten hear. He had that said twich as I torchered him beyond belief. He ruined my life, why couldn't I ruin his?

Then I heard him mutter, "Just like your father..."

I grinned bigger than ever.

"You know, I know a way you could get rid of me for a night..."

"And how is that?"

"I could visit Grandpa Swan...I hadn't seen him in forever." I made it so that I cried. I was such a wonderful actress.

The only good thing I could think about Sam was that he hated to see a child cry. Wimp.

"I'm sure we could figure something out..."

One thing you figure out when everybody you love abandons you is that you learn to figure out how to take care of yourself. You figure out that you are the only one you can depend on. Your the only one that you trust. Your the one that has to save your scronny hide. Same here. And I had every plan to excape this purgatory I was suffering in.

When Sam dropped me off to see Grandpa, I planned to trick him into taking me to mommy's house instead of the evil man I was staying with. I wouldn't even have to trick him really. Just say that mommy was coming home from her 'vacation' early.

Sam had convinced grandpa that everytime I stayed there that mommy went on vacation and she wanted me to stay with them. Not this time.

_**(Author's Note: Edward's POV)**_

I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed my Mutt. Me and Bella both did. It was killing us not having her with us.

Me, Aro, and Jane were running through the forrest at our fastest speed that we could handle. Well, at the fastest speed Aro could handle. Because he was getting older, his speed had started to go down the hill. He could still run fast enough that it looked like no one was there. It was just slow to us.

But he made it look easy even though it was harder on him. "We're almost there. I can smell them." Aro smiled the smile of his that said he was ready for blood shed.

And surprisingly I smiled the same smile back.

'We're coming for you, Mutt.' I ran just a little bit faster. Much to Aro's anoyence.

When we got there we hid in one of the bushes and watched as Sam got out of the car with Emily. Emily didn't even look at her husband as she walked into the house. And locked him out of it. Sam pounded into the door screaming, "LET ME IN THE FREAKING HOUSE NOW!"

Then he smelt us and changed shape.

_'I wondered how long it would be untill you finally came for her.'_

I ignored him and readied for the pounce. But before I could, he fell down in pain as Jane started to torcher him.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

He howled and said inside his mind, _'Like I'd tell you!" _He did a wolf form of laughter.

Aro walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "You already know you're going to die, right?" Sam ignored him. "How'd you feel if, well, your pups and wife were killed?" Aro ran a hand through Sam's fur and ripped out enough that Sam howled in pain. Aro continued running his hand through his fur.

_'She's with her Grandpa Swan.'_

"Good mutt." Aro patted his head and stood up and let me do with him as I wished. I put one hand on each side of his face and broke his neck then ripped it right off his shoulders. I looked into his face and crushed it untill every bone in his head was dust.

I heard five howls from the forrest. Before I knew it we were surrounded.

Aro sighed. "Jane dear?"

All the wolves were on the ground in agony. We walked around and broke all their necks as they twitched in pain. I whiped their blood off on Sam's fur and stood up. Then I heard clapping.

The three of us turned around as we watched three of the wolves walk out in human shape. Two of them I knew were Embry and Quil. The other one was a girl that I hadn't ever seen before. They all had smiles on their faces walked up to us. I noticed that the girl was the one clapping.

"Well done." She smiled at us and glared at Sam's dead body. "He was a pain in the butt. Thanks for taking care of him for us."

"We didn't do it for you." I glared at them.

"We know, but you still did us a favor. I don't know about them, but I couldn't stand one more night of seeing Emily in his arms instead of me anymore." The girl shutterd.

The other two just stood there. Then Embry started to talk. "Well, since he's dead, I'm leader now. At least untill Desiree is old enough."

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Jake was supposed to be the pack leader. Now that the Alpha is dead, Desiree's incharge the moment she turns 17. Until then I'm leader."

"Desiree, leader?"

Embry smiled at me like I was slow. "Yep."

Oh God. Nothing good could come out of this.

Embry walked up to me and took my hand to shake it.

"Consider the war over."

_**(Author's Note: Desiree POV)**_

"Grandpa, can we watch TV? Please, please, please?"

Grandpa smiled at me and turned on the TV. Grandpa Carlisle was cool, but no one was as cool as Grandpa Swan. He let me watch wresling with him. Mommy didn't like it though. But it didn't matter what she thought anyway. If she cared she would have came for me allready.

I had to pretend to be happy for him. There was no reason to make him suffer too.

Wrestling was the coolest thing ever. Nothing was better than watching grown men kich eachother's butts. It was something me and grandpa bonded over. I think the reason I liked it was because I knew deep down that it made my mother mad. Her being made made me angery.

After wrestling was over I asked grandpa, "Can we watch South Park?" I grinned at him.

"Sure!"

I smiled as the theme song came on. I love that man.

Just as the theme song was on, someone knocked on the door. Whoever it was stunk badly.

"I'm coming!" Grandpa got up to asnswe the door.

He opened it and there stood Edward.

I growled at him as Grandpa let him im. "Edward? What are you doing here? I thought you guys were on vacation..." Grandpa clapped him on the back and led him into the kitchen and let him sit down. Grandpa also sat down in the chair he sad sat at for as long as I had known him. I sat on his lap instead of Edward's.

"We just got back, but Bella's sleeping or else I would have brought her." He was very good at lieing.

"Well, why don't you stay a little bit? I'm sure Des has missed you." Grandpa kissed the top of my head as I shot Edward a death glare.

"I'd love to." Edward smiled at me but I turned my head.

I wanted to think of him as Papa, but I couldn't. It hurt to much. He didn't love me, so why should I? But he acted like he missed me, but he had to have been faking it. If he did he would have come for me sooner.

"Why don't you give your stepfather a hug, Des?" Grandpa looked down at me. I had to.

I sighed, got off his lap and walked over to him for my death sentence. At first when he hugged me I cringed, but then I hugged him as tight as I could. He kissed my head and pulled me closer and whispered, "I'm so sorry." Over and over again.

And I knew he ment it. I started to cry and he ran a hand down my har repeatedly. I didn't complain though.

I sat on his lap and he put his hands around me and put his chin on top of my head as he talked to grandpa.

"So, how was your trip?" Grandpa relaxed into his chair as he talked to Papa.

"Wonderful. Italy was everything I hoped it would be. Bella had a great time also."

They talked like that for at least an hour until Edward said he needed to get home.

"I'll pick her up at 11 tomarrow,. Ok, Charlie?"

That's fine, that's fine." He waved a hand at him and left the room so Papa could tell me bye.

"You, know, I haven't forgiven you yet," I said as he hugged me tightly.

"I know. That's why I have a surprise for you after your mother is gone with you," he said as he put me down and kissed my head. "See you tomarrow."

Then he left.

I walked back into the livingroom and sat on Grandpa's lap. "So what episode is on?"

Grandpa smiled at me.

_**Author's Note: What do you think? I want 18 reviews and you'll get your double chapter! Love ya!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	26. No Dating

_**Author's Note: I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but I couldn't wait to get this chapter up! Please, this time can I get 18 reviews? Thanks! This chapter is in Edward's POV. But lets review real quick!**_

_"You, know, I haven't forgiven you yet," I said as he hugged me tightly._

_"I know. That's why I have a surprise for you after your mother is gone with you," he said as he put me down and kissed my head. "See you tomarrow."_

_Then he left._

_I walked back into the livingroom and sat on Grandpa's lap. "So what episode is on?"_

_Grandpa smiled at me._

_**On with the story!**_

She's ok. At least I had something positive to tell Bella. But how would she react knowing that she had to wait another night to see her daughter? I had told Bella that she would have her daughter with her tonight. She was going to kill me.

When I got home, the first thing I saw was Bella. She ran down the steps faster than I had ever seen her without tripping and jumped into my arms.

"Where is she?"

"Well, that's a nice way to greet someone." I chuckled at her impatience.

"Now is not the time to joke. Where is she?"

"She's with your father. I would have brought her home tonight, but Sam dropped her off there. I couldn't bring her home or else Charlie would have suspected something." I looked at her and hoped she wouldn't kill me.

He face was bright red with anger and she had started to cry. "So..so she's not here?"

"Not exactly. But, Bella, you hadn't seen her in months, what's one night?" At this moment it looked like she would choke me to death if she thought it would work. Thank goodness it wouldn't. I don't think I could handle being killed by her of all people.

Then her color started to go back to normal. "I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am, but that's besides the point." I thought of a way to distract her. "Did you know Mutt would become Alpha wolf the moment Sam died?"

Bella looked like she was going to have an anyorism.

"WHAT? Her leading a pack of wolves? No, I won't allow it!"

"Bella, love, we really don't have a choice. But on a positive side, she can't take control until she turns 17..."

"But, Desiree? Nothing good can come out of this! Do you know what she does with power? One time Angela told Desiree to watch Donovan for a moment, and when she came out, he was dressed in a pink frilly dress and was forced to play tea party with her!"

"When she turns 17 I don't think she's going to force them into dresses, Bella..."

She covered her face in her hands. "So? She has allready shown what she can do with power! Imagine what she''ll do when she's more creative!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I rose her hand to my lips and kissed her engagement ring. "Anyway, that's years from now! Calm down. Let's go to bed, ok?"

She smiled at me and said, "Fine. But we're going to get her as soon as possible, understand?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I pulled her upstairs into our bedroom and shut the door.

_**(Author's Note: Desiree's POV)**_

Hmmm, I wonder what Papa's surprise was...Could it be a puppy? No. Could it be a raccoon? I doubt it. OH! Could it be a ferret? He wouldn't, mommy doesn't like those things. I wonder if it's a new doll. Yeah, most likely. Mommy doesn't like animals.

It was 10 till 11, and they weren't here yet. You would think if they missed me so much they would be here early...But know, I see how it is, I'm only a wolf. I'm not really that important.

Then there was a knock on the door and grandpa yelled, "COME IN, THE DOOR'S OPEN!"

And in came my mother and Papa. Naturally, my mother ran up to me and started to kiss every inch of my face that she could. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. She wouldn't let go!

"Mommy! Stop it!"

She stopped the kissing, but she continued to hug me too much. I sighed. 'I wonder when she will figure out that I'm mad at her...' I thought to myself.

"Thanks for watching her dad."

"No problem, you know how much I enjoy having her around." Grandpa smiled at her. "So, anyways, is your grandfather alright, Edward?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when we went to Italy." Papa nudged her in the ribbs. "He's fine, his flu almost killed him though. Carlisle was distrought."

"Poor man. Tell Carlisle I said hello for me, will you? You must get going, I have plans tonight." Grandpa started to blush.

No body questioned about it, for some strange reason. We just left.

"Bye Grandpa! Love you!" I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"By, Des. Love you, too."

When we got home, the first thing I did was look for Aunt Rose.

But I didn't have to look for her. As soon as I opened the door to the house, she ran down the stairs and picked me up. Then she hugged me tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy you're back! We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! I thought I'd never see you again forever!"

Aunt Rose looked over my shoulder and put me down. "You never have to worry about that. But, listen, I think you need to spend some time with your mother, ok?"

"Fiinne" I dragged that word out.

I walked over to the livingroom, where they were sitting waiting for me, I guess. I took the seat directly infront of them and waited for them to start talking.

"Desiree, we are so sorry."

"You're sorry? You're not the one who felt unloved for over 11 months! Waiting for a phone call, knowing that no one loved you." I looked at them and saw mommy crying. She diserved it.

"Des, we were coming for you, but we couldn't!"

"If you wanted me back enough, you would have!"

Papa put a hand on top of mommy's and I noticed a ring on the other hand. I prayed it was the type of ring I thought it was.

"Hold on, we can talk about this later. What's up with the ring?" My eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"Well, sweetie, we're going to get married."

I jumped up from my seat. "Really? Why?"

Mommy pulled me onto her lap and wrapped her arms around me. "We love eachother and Edward really wants a daughter."

Papa smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So, we're gonna be a family?" I couldn't hide the hope in my voice.

This time Papa spoke. "Yes. Forever."

"I like the sound of that."

It took a few hours of talking, but Papa finally talked mommy into letting me have my surprise.

"What is it? What is it? Is it a pony?" I started to jump up and down. "It isn't a cat, is it?"

"Nope, me and you are going on a trip."

"Where?" I looked to see if he was joking. "I don't think mommy would like that."

"Nonsence. I allready talked about it with her. You remember when Uncle Emmett took you riding, right?"

I nodded my head.

"How would you feel if I took you running? I'm much faster."

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

He laughed and threw me onto his back. He ran better than Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Embry combined. He's movments were much ruffer than theirs, more angery, and faster. He ran like a big cat, but they ran like some small dog. His was much more fun! And a lot faster!

"Where are we going?"

"A place I like to go to think!" Papa turned his head to smile at me.

I grinned back. "Ok!"

Uncle Emmett's tricks were nothing compared to Papa's. Papa could make it feel like we were flighing and could zigzag through the trees without hitting them. He even could jump up a tree and land safely. Unlike Uncle Emmett who had to run up the tree to even get to where Papa was going.

It took about 10 minutes to reach the end of the forrest.

"Do you see that light up ahead?"

I was getting a piggyback ride instead of walking like I asked to. I wasn't complaining though.

"Yeah!" Then my curiousity got the better of me. "Why are we coming here for?"

Papa smiled at me. "I wanted to take you to the place where I fell inlove with your mother." His smile softened a little bit. "The first time."

We had just reached the biggest meadow I had ever seen. There were flowers everywhere and more colors than anyone could ever imagine. It was what I had always imagined what Heaven would look like.

"What do you think, Mutt?"

"It's pretty..."

"That's why I come here."

"But why did you take me here?"

"Mutt, we need to talk." Papa put me down and grabbed my hand.

"K..."

"How do you really feel about me and your mother marrying?"

"I love the idea!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Sure do! I always miss daddy, but I need someone to scare away my future boyfriends!" I giggled.

Papa groaned and muttered, "Boyfriends..." Then he looked at me. "Oh, just so you know, you're not dating untill you're married."

"But Papa! How am I suposed to get married if I don't date?"

"So you see the briliance in my plan!"

I growled at him. "I bet you dated mommy."

"Of course. That's why you're not allowed to date. No boy can be half the gentleman I am!"

We were now sitting on the ground, both of us across from eachother.

"But Papa! That's not fair!"

"Why are you worried about this? You still have years until you'll even think about boys!"

"Fiinnne"

Papa got serious all of a sudden.

"Mutt, how would you feel if your mother never aged?"

"I don't know. Good I guess. Why?

"After the wedding, I plan to make it so that she never ages or dies."

"But aren't we all supposed to at one point in time?" I started to pick flowers and started to make a crown out of them.

"Some, yes, but some no."

"So you're telling me she won't age like I won't?" I picked a blue flower.

"Yep."

"Awsome!"

He smiled at me. "I guess so."

There was silence as I finished my crown.

"Papa? I know this isn't the time to ask, but, where do babies come from?" I put the crown on his head. He looked pretty.

"Ask your mother."

"But Papa, I already did and she told me to ask you!"

He looked like he was going to have a heartattach.

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman love eachother, and they deside that they want a baby. Then they call the stork. He delivers the babies to the lucky parents and they take care of it untill it grows up. The end."

"Where do the babies come from?"

"He hatches them."

I was starting to get confused. "Out of an egg?"

"Yep."

"How do they look like the parents?"

"The parents tell the stork was features they want the child to have." Papa was sitting up straighter than ever before.

"Ohh, ok." Then I thought of something. "Papa? Are you ever going to call the stork?"

He picked me up. "Why would I do that when I already have one?"

"I don't know..."

"Are you ready to go home? I think Grandma Esme finally figured out how to make cookies..."

I jumped up. "Sure!"

The ride home was even better than the way there. In no time we were at Grandma and Grandpa's house.

"Mommy! I'm home! Grandma where's those cookies!"

I ran into the kitchen and there was grandma making peanut butter cookies. She was covered in flour, but looked happy enough. "Little One! Help yourself to some cookies, I'll be with you in just a moment!"

"Mutt? There's one surprise that I forgot to give you!"

I turned around and in his arms was the fuzziest, whitest, and prettiest kitten I had ever seen.

_**Author's Note: You know the drill. REview! Also, I need to know your guy's opinion. If I wrote a sequel, would you be interisted in it?There's only going to be 2 more chapters and it's over! Tell me what you think!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	27. Love You Like That

_**Author's Note: Well, I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I would have liked, so this chapter isn't going to be a double. Maybe if I get 18 reviews like I ask for, I'll make the last chapter a double! Anyways, as we remember, Edward was asking Des some questions...**_

_"Mutt, how would you feel if your mother never aged?"_

_"I don't know. Good I guess. Why?_

_"After the wedding, I plan to make it so that she never ages or dies."_

_**Chapter is in Bella POV**_

It's weird to think that today of all days I just so happened to get married. And it wasn't going to be like when me and Jake got married either. Me and Jake ran away to Vegas and were married 5 days after he asked me. I loved it. We were married by a guy that thought he looked like Elvis, but he really just looked like a over weight guy in spandex.

But Alice had insisted on a big wedding. Flowers everywhere, pink everything, and a big church over 30 miles away. It was horrible. My dress was flown in from France, an off white color, and more lace a chiffon than I thought could be possible. It was also as big as a tent. But it made her happy.

I would have settled for Vegas again. I told Edward that, but he said he didn't want to get married in the same city Jacob and I had. He wanted me to remember our wedding forever, not think _'Jake and I had gotten married only a few blocks away_.'

So here I was, in the tent sized dress, with Desiree infront of me, waiting to take the plung. I had butterflies in my stomach just like the first time I met Edward. It olny made sence that I had them now.

"Ready mommy?"

Desiree looked up at me and smiled. She looked like a cherub in her purple flower girl dress that Alice had picked out for her. All her hair was piled on top of her head, and she had purple flowerer in it to match her dress.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You need to go now, love."

"Oh! Yeah!" She started to run to get to where she needed to get and started to walk at the right tempo when she got where she needed to be.

Then I heard the piano start. Duh-dum-da-dum!

Oh boy.

But I was fine when they opened the doors and I saw Edward. He was in a black tux, and looked so handsome. Emmett was his best man and was standing right behind him. He looked handsome too, but not nearly as handsome as Edward.

Angela was my maid of honor, and was just where she needed to be at the moment.

At the corner of my eye I saw Zane try to get Desiree's attention. She saw him and blew him a kiss. Nothing good could come out of that. You know what they saw about childhood sweethearts.

But nothing mattered as I looked at my soon to be husband.

I squeezed Charlie's arm just a bit tighter and he kissed my cheek.

Charlie gave my hand to Edward and all was right in the world.

_A few hours Later_

It was our Reseption, and everything was going right.

I had had my first dance with Edward and I hadn't tripped what so ever. He said it doesn't matter how bad I am at dancing, it's all in the leading. Then he dipped me. And I surprisingly enjoyed it. Then I danced with Charlie. It was more than a little akward.

At the moment, I was dancing with Edward again.

"You know, I think that in a few years we're going to have to put bars on Mutt's window."

"Why? I was shocked that he suggested such a thing.

He twirled me. "Look over there."

Desiree was dancing with Zane and was clinging to him like plastic wrap. He had his head on top of hers and they looked adorable.

"What's wrong with that?"

"She's already acting that way. Imagine how she'll act when she's 15!"

I laughed. "Don't worry about it! They're still little."

He spun me around and pulled me close. "She won't go near a boy untill she's 18! And I don't want to argue with you over that."

"Whatever you say."

He tilted my chin up and right before he kissed me he said. "That's music to my ears."

_**(Author's Des POV)**_

I was sitting at a table with Zane. All of a sudden he got up and nerviously asked me, "Would you like to dance?"

I jumped out of my seat. "Sure!"

I grabbed his hand and it was all sweaty. I wondered why...

I pulled him onto the dance floor and pulled him as close to me as I could. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I laied my head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of my head as he sighed. Then we danced.

_They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
And one day a prince charming would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
And you never will forget  
The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliette_

"You know, mommy told me that one day I'd like to kiss some body."

"Did she?" Zane started to sound a like shaky.

"Yep, and I think it should be you." I looked up at him.

"Do you?"

"Yep!" And then I kissed him.

He kissed me back and pulled me closer.

"I kind of like that."

"I think I did something wrong. Would you mind if I tried again?" Zane was bright red.

"I'd like that."

And he kissed me again.

Then he pulled me back into his arms as tight as possible.

_  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance, I can love you like that_

"I love you, Ree."

"Promice?"

"I promice." He spun me around.

_I never make a promise  
I don't intend to keep  
so when I say forever  
Forever's what I mean  
Well I am no casanova  
But I swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back  
When it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes..._

"You know, I love you too, right?"

He sighed. "Of course."

"Good."

if you want tenderness  
I've got tenderness  
and I see through to the heart of you  
if you want a man  
who will understand  
you don't have to look very far

When the song ended I looked at Zane. "We'll be together forever, right?"

"Always."

I looked over at mommy and Papa. "You know, Papa's stairing at us."

"I wonder why." He looked back at me. "Care to dance again?"

"Sure!"

It was another slow song.

_**Author's Note: One more chapter to go! YAY! Start looking for a sequel as soon as this one is over ok?! Remember, I want reviews! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	28. A Confusing Childhood

_**Author's Note: This is the final chapter. So I guess it won't matter if you review right? Wrong. I am writing the first chapter of the sequel soon. If you want it bad enough, you'll review. The sequel will most likley be called: Desire and Desiree II: Fur and Fire.**_

_When the song ended I looked at Zane. "We'll be together forever, right?"_

_"Always."_

_I looked over at mommy and Papa. "You know, Papa's stairing at us."_

_"I wonder why." He looked back at me. "Care to dance again?"_

_"Sure!"_

_It was another slow song._

It was three days after the wedding, and now mommy smelled funny, too. Just likely Papa, but less sugary. She was prettier. Her hair almost glowed, so did her skin! Her eyes scared me though. They were blood red. Just like the stories daddy used to tell me.

_"She was beautiful, this monster," daddy said as I sat on his lap. I was 3 at the time. "But she was evil. Evil to the bone. She looked normal, true. But her eyes showed the world that she was anything but human. Slowly the people of the village started to bow to her. She killed them all."_

_Daddy interupted his story here, just like he always did. "Pup, how do you know she was evil?"_

_I whimpered. _

_"Her eyes."_

_"That's right." He continued on with his story. "He heard about the killings, of course, so he sent his sons to clean up the mess, knowing that they wouldn't fail. He was wrong. _

_"Only one child survived. He brought back the body, but it started to grab at him. He tore her apart, and burn the ashes. You know that pouch Uncle SAm wears around his neck? Those are the ashes of the monster..._

_"We were ment to kill them, that is our purpose. And one day it shall be yours as well._

_"Run with the wind Pup, and you shall never fail."_

Run with the wind Pup, and you shall never fail.

Run with the wind Pup, and you shall never fail.

But this is mommy, surely she doesn't count! But she had the eyes. They weren't like Papa's, not like Papa's at all.

"Desiree, sweety, are you ok?" Even her voice was wrong. It sounded to flowy.

I shook my head no and bolted out the door and Aunt Rose ran after me. I climped up a tree, with almost as much grace as Papa. Aunt Rose followed me up the tree and sat down beside me. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at me. "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Mommy, she's not like you."

She smiled. "Not yet, but it takes time. She will soon though."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "How long."

That's the hard part. Around a year or so."

I looked down so she couldn't see my tears. "Ok."

_A Year Later_

Today mommy's eyes were the same color as Papa's, and I finaly felt like I could go near her. She hugged me real tight and told me she loved me. And I told her I loved her back.

Papa finaly looked happy too. I think he liked the red eyes just as much as I did. He kissed her all over her face and they went upstairs for awhile. I wondered what they were doing.

That's when I finally knew that life was going to go back to normal. At least, as much as it could for my family.

_Five Years Later_

Today I started my period. I was not happy. Mom and Papa sent me to stay with Angela while they were on 'vacation' again. It sucked knowing that everybody in the house could tell that I started even before I did. They smelt it on me. Aunt Alice couldn't see my future.

At first they tried to ignore it, they really did. But no one would go near me. Even my own mother. See how much blood matters in my family? At least if they weren't sucking it out of some animal...

I couldn't stand it anymore so I asked mom if I could stay with Angela, and she had no problem with it. As long as I wasn't sleeping in the same room as Zane.

"Sure, whatever mom."

She smiled at me. "I'll go call her.

So that is how at the moment I am spending the weekend or longer with the Chenney's.

Donovan hadn't gotten any better at all. Now he wanted to look up girl's skirts. Something I had no intention of letting him do.

I was walking into the livingroom, looking for Zane when I felt a cool breeze. I turned around and there was Donovan lifting up the back of my skirt with a toy broom his mom had gotten him. Needless to say I slapped him. Angela didn't mind. Then I heard Zane laugh.

I turned to look at my victim...Opps! I mean friend...

He had gotten a lot taller, and even more good looking over the years. His hair was still in his eyes, and he was getting somewhat muscular from playing football.

We didn't talk much at school, but we talked on the phone, and when I came over for visits. We didn't hang out with the same people. He hung out with the soon-to-be-America's Most wanted boys. I hung out with normal people, and the people who were in band. It didn't matter to us though.

"And what, might I ask, do you find so funny?" I asked him and gave him a death glare.

He smiled at me. Gosh he's perfect. "Nothing."

"Ummhmmm, right." I started to walk towards him.

"Ree? What are you doing? I don't like that look in your eye..." He was starting to sound nervous.

"Don't worry, Zane, I'm not going to ravish you or anything." I rolled my eyes and sat down with my back leaning against his knees and my feet on the armrest and relaxed against him.

He faked sadness. "Dang it, and I was kind of hopeful."

"Too bad."

"Come oon!"

"Nope, I don't think I will."

"If you want to be that way..." He grabbed my hips and started to tickle me. Naturally I started to laugh.

_4 1/2 Years Later_

_"Hmm? I wonder what I should make them call me..."_

_**The End**_

_**Remember, look for Desire and Desiree II: Fur and Fire in about a week or so!**_


End file.
